I'm Way Too Old
by Petit-Arc-en-Ciel
Summary: Prêt à tout pour la personne aimée ? Homophobie ou Obsession ? Amour ou Manipulation ? Génie ou Folie ? Amour ou Pédophilie ? USUK SpaMano FrUK PruCan GerIta etc (Résumé changé, et rating passé à M)
1. C1 : I don't wanna see ya ever again

Titre : _**I'm Way Too Old**_

Résumé : _Arthur s'en est sortit toute son adolescence grâce au babysitting. Pendant près de dix ans, il s'est occupé d'Alfred, un petit garçon turbulent au grand cœur. Alors comme le prendre lorsque trois ans plus tard le destin les amène à se croiser à nouveau ? Alfred n'est plus le même …_

_Alfred, 17 ans, homophobe._

_Arthur, 29 ans, époux de Francis._

_Où leur cœur les emmènera-t-il ? Quels secrets obscurs cachent Alfred ?_

_USUK (FrUK en arrière plan)_

Rating : T

WARNING : Hurt/Comfort … Ce qui signifie qu'il y a du hurt … Et comme c'est moi qui écrit : beaucoup de hurt, très peu de comfort …

_A.N./ Et oui, je m'étais promis de n'écrire qu'une fic à la fois … Mais étant bloquée au chapitre 7 de Give Me That Back ! … Je me suis dit que je devais me défouler un peu … Alors voici une nouvelle fic avec une story line qui ne comporte pas de fantastique ! Une première dans mon histoire d'écriture ! Par contre, toujours de la violence et de la nudité … (un peu plus tamisé par contre)._

_Enjoy~!_

**I'm Way too Old**

Chapitre un : I don't wanna see ya ever again !

Arthur berçait tendrement l'enfant dans ses bras. Il était vrai que ce petit garçon était turbulent, mais on lui pardonnait facilement tellement il était mignon. Du haut de ses quatre ans, le petit s'était déjà proclamé « héros local » et se baladait souvent dans sa grande maison uniquement vêtu d'une cape, crée à l'aide d'un drap de bain.

Le nombre de fois où Arthur avait du aller récupérer son petit protégé en haut d'un arbre était incalculable. Il suffisait de cligner des yeux pour que l'enfant disparaisse ennuyer un gros chien, ou même un bœuf …

Arthur posa délicatement l'enfant dans son lit muni depuis ce matin de hauts barreaux en bois pour ne plus qu'il s'échappe. Hors de question de devoir à nouveau s'excuser au près des voisins pour l'intrusion d'un enfant dans leur chambres alors qu'ils … euh … qu'ils ne dormaient pas.

Arthur passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds avant de remonter la couverture bleue ciel couverte de petits canards jaunes jusqu'au nez de l'enfant qui respirait calmement.

Il quitta la chambre à pas de loup, et se rendit dans le salon. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil et regarda de ses yeux verts émeraudes l'horloge murale richement décorés de fils d'or. L'aiguille dorée indiquait huit heures. La mère de l'enfant rentrerait vers dix heures, comme tous les soirs de la semaine. Certainement avec un inconnu, comme tous les soirs de la semaine.

Souvent, Arthur se demandait comment une femme aussi jolie et loin d'être idiote avait fini ainsi … Elle avait eu un magnifique fils, d'un homme qu'elle avait aimé de plus, et se contentait de vivre de la fortune de ses parents, ainsi d'homme d'un soir lui laissant des billets sur la table de nuit.

En même temps, à 16 ans, Arthur ne pouvait pas comprendre la vie d'une fille de 25 ans … Lui-même avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts … Il vivait avec son père et ses frères dans un petit appartement, et il devait faire du babysitting pour gagner un peu d'argent. Si on pouvait considérer cent dollars la semaine « un peu d'argent ».

Pendant un moment, il avait refusé de prendre autant d'argent de la part de la mère, mais finalement, il avait conclus qu'elle les sortait de nulle part, et qu'il en avait de toute façon besoin pour pouvoir financer ses études et pour aider sa famille en cas de besoin.

Aah, ce qu'il détestait ce statut ! Il se faisait pitié à lui-même … Sa mère lui disait toujours qu'il fallait être courageux et se battre dans la vie. Sa mère était du genre « fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais »... Elle s'est d'ailleurs suicidée deux mois après la naissance de Peter, son plus petit frère. Arthur avait 14 ans à l'époque.

Et c'est à cette époque qu'il a commencé à toucher un peu d'argent par-ci par là.

Il ouvrit son téléphone et envoya un texto à son meilleur ami, Francis.

« **Le petit s'est endormis, enfin une minute à moi**. »

Il n'eut pas fallu attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne réponde :

« **Matthew aussi s'est endormis, enfin une minute à toi** **;)** »

Arthur sourit et répondit :

« **Pourquoi ? Tu comptes traverser la frontière pour venir me voir ?** »

Vivant en bordure de frontière américo-canadienne, Francis travaillait pour une mère canadienne qui avait bien du mal à rembourser les frais de son divorce. Et bien ouais, l'adultère, ça payait toujours très cher …

« **Ça dépend de se que tu portes, très cher … )** »

Arthur roula des yeux. Bien sûr, Francis le draguait, mais il draguait tout le monde, alors cela ne comptait pas. L'anglais regarda ses vêtements avant de répondre :

« **Un pull over en laine rouge avec des rennes dessus :)** »

« **Oh on se fait sexy à ce que je vois … Tu compte coucher avec Mademoiselle Jones ? :D **»

Arthur fit une mine écœurée dont il était content que Francis ne puisse pas voir. Mademoiselle Jones était la mère de l'enfant qu'il gardait.

« **Pas question, je suis sûr qu'il y a des maladies là dedans …** »

« **Ce que tu es mauvais ! Il ne faut jamais manquer de respect à une dame !** »

« **La dame en question est une épave. C'est à se demander comment un tel ange a pu en sortir …** »

« **Tu considères cet enfant comme un ange ? Tu devrais voir Matthew, il sourit tout le temps … Il est si calme que parfois, on à l'impression qu'il est invisible… **»

Arthur sourit en imaginant le paradis si l'enfant se reposant à l'étage pouvait être aussi calme … Il allait répondre à Francis lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il n'était que vingt et une heure trente. S'interrogeant mentalement, il alla voir si c'était bien la personne qu'il attendait.

Kate Jones passa la porte d'entrée. Enfin … Kate Jones … Plutôt la jambe droite de Kate Jones … Le reste du corps ne semblait pas vouloir passer …

- Mademoiselle Jones ? demanda Arthur dans son accent anglais.

- A-A-Arthuuuur ! s'exclama l'intéressée.

Son haleine empestait l'alcool. Elle s'accrocha au cou d'Arthur et tenta de ramener son corps à la verticale en marchant en canard vers le blondinet.

- _Tuture_, dit-elle, j'ai besoin d-de ton aide p-pour rejoindre le canapé …

Immédiatement, Arthur la porta façon jeune mariée, et l'emmena vers le salon. Arthur rougit en sentant ses mains sur la peau nue de la jeune femme. Elle portait une mini-mini-jupe de petite taille qui laissait voir à peu près toutes ses jambes qui étaient au nombre de deux. Ses longs cheveux bouclés blonds étaient attachés en deux couettes basses, et ses lunettes tombaient sur le bas de son nez en trompette. Ses grands yeux mauves avaient perdu de leur intensité. Elle avait cassé un des talons de ses bottes, et son mini top couvrait à peine ses petits seins. On voyait même son soutient gorge léopard …

Une fois allongée dans le canapé, elle demanda à « Tuture » de s'assoir près d'elle. Il le fit, hésitant un peu.

- T-T sais Tuture, j'ai envie que tu … c-couches avec moi !

Arthur tomba à la renverse sur le coup de la surprise et se retrouva le derrière sur le sol.

- P-pardon ? demanda-t-il à son employeur.

- P-personne n'est venu aujourd'hui … se lamenta Kate. J-je suis une incapable ! P-personne ne m'aime ! Même pas t-toi !

Des larmes naissaient dans ses yeux et Arthur se sentit très mal à l'aise.

- Je t'ai déjà raconté mon accouchement ? demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Arthur secoua la tête, ne bougeant pas du sol, de peur qu'elle ne lui saute au cou ou quelque chose.

- J-Je suis tombée enceinte à vingt et un an, un déni de grossesse … C'est après six mois que je me rends compte que j'ai pris du p-poids et que je suis enceinte … Mais je ne le dis pas à mon copain, parce que je savais bien q-qu'il ne voulait pas de gosse… Je ne l'ai pas dit à mes parents, ils me prenaient pour une sainte … Et je n'ai pas été chez le médecin, parce que je savais ce que j'allais en faire de ce gosse … Dans les chiottes …

Arthur hocha la tête, gêné et dégouté que l'on puisse penser de telles atrocités quand Kate releva la sienne pour regarder s'il écoutait toujours. Ayant reçu sa confirmation, elle continua en fixant ses pieds à l'autre bout du canapé.

- Mais à neuf mois, au moment où je devais accoucher, je m'suis évanouie … Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais à l'hôpital, et il y avait un gosse qui braillait dans mes oreilles … Il criait si fort qu'on aurait cru qu'il y en avait douze !

Elle ria, comme si ce souvenir était anodin.

- Et mon mec … Il s'était tiré …

- I-Il est parti ? demanda Arthur sur le sol.

- Et pas n'importe comment ! Il m'a laissé une lettre … Même morte bourrée je la connais par cœur :

_Cher Catherine,_

(C'est moi, dit Kate comme si Arthur ne savait pas que Kate était un surnom)

_C'est avec grand regret que je te quitte. Je ne voulais pas de cet enfant, et sache que je t'ai aimé de tout mon cœur. J'ai rencontré une autre personne il y a quelque mois, et je pensais déjà depuis un petit temps à te quitter pour __**lui...**_

Kate s'arrêta en ayant bien insisté sur le dernier mot qu'elle avait prononcé, le crachant comme du venin.

_Prend soin de ton fils, et ne lui donne pas mon nom. Je ne veux pas qu'il me retrouve. N'essaie pas de me contacter, ce serait inutile. Je change de vie et je change de pays. Il me comprend mieux que quiconque, et je l'aime._

_J'ai beau entendre le son de ton cœur qui se brise, le fait que tu m'ais caché quelque chose de si important qu'une grossesse est impardonnable._

_Adieu,_

_Un nouvel inconnu._

- C'est … détestable … fut tout ce qu'Arthur trouva à dire.

- Je hais cet enculé. Je hais tout les enculés de ce monde ! Ces PD, je les brûlerais tous ! cria-t-elle en se relevant.

Les mots coupèrent à travers Arthur. _Great_ … une homophobe … Il regarda ses pieds alors que Kate expliquait en détails la moindre des choses qu'elle ferait subir aux homos qu'elle croisera …

Arthur écoutait à peine, jusqu'au moment où une petite voix le sortit de sa torpeur :

- Arshur ?

Un petit bout de chou en pyjama Superman arriva dans le salon en se frottant ses yeux bleus de ses petits poings. Par reflex, Arthur se leva et alla prendre le petit dans ses bras.

- Alors, Alfred ? Tu t'es échappé de ton lit ? demanda-t-il en lui pinçant le bout du nez.

- Oui, dit fièrement le petit, z'ai grimpé aux barreaux et ze suis venu. Z'ai entendu crier … Tu vas bien ? T'as bezoin d'un héros ?

Arthur sourit plaça une main dans les cheveux couleur sable d'Alfred. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il sembla remarquer la présence de sa mère.

- Maman, dit-t-il joyeusement, tu es là ! Ze te vois pas la nuit d'habitude.

Voyant que Kate ne trouvait plus ses mots (elle était dans un mélange de haine, de tristesse et de fatigue considérable), Arthur répondit :

- C'est parce que la nuit tu dois dormir mon grand.

- Ze veux pas dormir ! La nuit c'est fait pour faire des zaventures ! dit Alfred.

Cependant, le long bâillement s'échappant de sa bouche vint à l'encontre de ses propos. Il tourna son regard ensommeillé vers sa mère et rigola. Tout bas, il souffla dans l'oreille d'Arthur :

- Maman fait dodo …

Arthur prit le plaid du fauteuil et le plaça sur Kate, tout en gardant Alfred dans ses bras, _like a boss_. Il se rendit ensuite dans la chambre du petit et le berça afin qu'il s'endorme. Arthur ne pouvait qu'être peiné pour le petit garçon, il allait certainement grandir homophobe, juste comme sa mère …

L'expérience d'un autre ne devrait pas affecter l'opinion d'un enfant. Il continua de bercer l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à somnoler. Alfred, fermant les yeux murmura :

- Ze t'aime, Arthur …

- Moi aussi, Alfred. Répondit Arthur dans un même murmure.

- Est-ce que c'est mal ? demanda le petit.

- De quoi ? demanda Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

- D'aimer un garçon … Moi ze t'aime, mais Maman dit que deux garçons qui s'aiment, c'est mal.

- Tu te sens mal parce que tu m'aimes ? demanda Arthur.

- Non …

- Alors ce n'est pas mal …

- Alors pourquoi Maman dit que l'amour c'est seulement entre une femme et un …

Alfred ne termina pas sa phrase et s'endormit dans les bras d'Arthur. Ce dernier le porta à son lit et le plaça une nouvelle fois sous la couverture en pensant qu'il faudrait plafonner son lit pour ne plus qu'il s'échappe …

XxXxX

- Alors ? demanda Francis en entrant dans la chambre d'Arthur par la fenêtre.

Arthur hurla et se tourna vers son meilleur ami :

- Par où t'es passé ? Pourquoi t'es là. Et alors quoi ?

- Par une échelle. Je voulais te voir. Et « Alors pourquoi tu ne réponds plus à mes sms depuis deux jours ? »

- Où t'as eu l'échelle ? Pourquoi ? Et ça fait deux bloody heures !

- Dans ton jardin. Tu me manquais. Et deux heures ou deux jours sans te parler c'est la même chose.

- C'est le jardin des voisins. Tu m'as manqué aussi. Et huh ?

Arthur regarda son horloge murale Ikea. Il était passé minuit. Francis entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Arthur était à son bureau, et il faisait de la … de la couture ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, très cher ? demanda Francis en levant un sourcil.

- Je prépare un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Alfred. Répondit-il.

- Vraiment ? Quel âge va-t-il avoir ?

- 7 ans le 4 juillet.

Arthur sourit, cela faisait 5 ans qu'il s'occupait de son protégé. Cette année, il était entré à l'université, et ne l'avait vu que deux fois par semaines, à son grand regret …

- Artie, le 4 juillet c'est dans un mois ! Pourquoi tu t'y mets si tôt ?

- J'ai peur de ne pas avoir le temps avec les exams qui arrivent …

- T'es un génie, lui rappela Francis, même sans étudier tu y arriverais.

L'anglais soupira. Il n'était pas un génie, c'était juste qu'il travaillait beaucoup, contrairement à Francis qui n'était entré en fac que pour coucher avec tout le monde.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu couds ?

- Un doudou.

- Il est pas un peu grand pour ça ? Pour l'annif de Matt, je lui offre un gros ours en p'luches qui parle.

- Il aura quel âge ?

- 7 ans, le 7 juillet. Sept ans le sept du sept … Ça lui portera chance et il gardera son ours toute sa vie.

Arthur sourit. Il souriait beaucoup plus depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison pour son kot d'étudiant. Certes, c'était petit, mais c'était à deux pas de celui de Francis.

Arthur s'inquiétait pour Peter, qui avait été emmené par le service de protection de l'enfance. Mais au moins, il était mieux là bas qu'avec son père … L'enfoiré c'était mit à boire et à battre le plus jeune. Les plus grands ayant déjà quitté la maison, il ne restait plus qu'Arthur et Peter. Heureusement qu'Arthur c'était fait beaucoup d'argent, sinon, il n'aurait pas pu déménager au Canada …

Il avait obtenu une bourse en littérature et poursuivait ses études à Miss Tinkle-White University. Francis l'avait suivit, mais dans la section langues romanes, alors qu'Arthur avait choisit les langues germaniques.

- Hey Artie, tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu souris … dit Francis, un sourire de séducteur aux lèvres.

Arthur rougit violement et se tourna vers le mur, afin que son ami ne le voie pas.

Raté.

- Tu rougis ma parole …

- P-pas du tout ! Mentit Arthur.

Francis se leva et se mit face à Arthur qui lui tournait le dos. Il vint placer ses bras autour des hanches de son ami, qui sursauta. Il plaça sa tête sur l'épaule d'Arthur et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

- Mes paroles te touchent ?

- P-pour l'instant il n'y a que tes mains de pervers qui m-me touche ! Lâche-moi, _Frog_.

Francis ne bougea pas, et Arthur non plus. Il respirait un peu plus fort, mais ce n'était certainement pas à cause de la proximité de son meilleur ami depuis toujours, c'était à cause … à cause … à cause de l'humidité de l'air ! _Oh God_, ce qu'il faisait sec dans cette chambre, cela déshydratait Arthur et maintenant il avait soif ! Oui, très soif … Si soif …

Il se tourna pour faire face à Francis qui le regardait en levant un sourcil. Soif … Il regarda les lèvres de Francis … Très soif … Il approcha légèrement son visage du sien … Si soif … Il colla ses lèvres aux siennes et ferma les yeux.

Francis répondit immédiatement au baiser, et même qu'il l'approfondit. Leurs langues entrèrent dans une danse folle alors que Francis prouvait l'origine du French Kiss à la perfection.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit et continuèrent à s'embrasser. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, Arthur brise le baiser, ses émotions ayant repris le contrôle de son corps, et envoyant ses hormones sexuelles et sa testostérone se cacher dans le bout de ses orteils.

- J-J-Je suis désolé ! S'empressa-t-il de dire en se relevant. Je ne s-sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris je …

Arthur n'avait jamais été aussi rouge de toute sa vie, même après avoir couru les 60 minutes académiques lors de sa dernière année de lycée. Il gardait les yeux et les poings fermés.

- Ne t'excuse pas Artie. J'en avais envie aussi tu sais … Et depuis un bon moment déjà …

L'anglais ouvrit grand les yeux. Francis avait …

- T-Tu avais envie de m'embrasser ?

- Non.

- Alors quoi ?

- J'avais envie de te montrer ce que je ressens pour toi …

La bouche d'Arthur s'ouvrit, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il était presque sûr que ses mains s'étaient ouvertes également, mais il ne sentait plus son corps.

- C'est une … commença-t-il, la gorge à nouveau sèche …

_God_, ce qu'il avait soif …

- C'est une déclaration d'amour, Arthur.

Francis le regarda droit dans les yeux et Arthur put y voir tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble … La maternelle à se balader main dans la mains … La primaire à se taper dessus … Le collège à se soutenir … Le lycée à se taper plus fort … L'enterrement de la mère d'Arthur … Le voyage à Paris … L'entrée à la fac … et de la passion. De la passion, de l'amour et du désir. Tout ça dans un seul regard.

Arthur sentit ses genoux trembler alors qu'il cherchait dans le fond de sa gorge les mots qu'il rêvait de dire depuis un bon bout de temps. Ce garçon avec qui il avait passé sa vie … Cette relation de haut et de bas … Cela faisait des années qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait mais avait toujours eu trop peur pour l'avouer …

- Francis, je … Je t'aime …

Francis sourit, un sourire emplit de charme et de sincérité. Qui pouvait y résister ?

- Je t'aime, Arthur.

Pour la première fois depuis dix huit ans, aucun des deux ne coucha ce soir. Ils firent quelque chose de sensé, de bien mieux et de bien plus intense : l'amour.

XxXxX

- Bon anniversaire Alfred ! dit Arthur alors que l'enfant lui ouvrit la porte.

- Iggy ! Tu es venu !

Arthur se crispa au surnom.

- Bien sûr, et c'est quoi ce petit nom ?

- C'est Kiku qui me l'a dit à l'école, il me l'a dit avant les vacances, il parle pas bien l'anglais et parfois il parle dans une autre langue bizarre. Alors quand je lui parle de toi et que je lui dit que tu viens d'Angleterre, il comprend jamais … Alors la maitresse elle a sortit une carte bizarre que j'avais jamais vu parce que dans ma chambre c'est pas la même parce que sur la mienne il y a les États-Unis et elle a montré un pays et Kiku il a dit un mot bizarre dans sa langue bizarre et c'était trop bizarre à retenir mais je crois que c'était Igiri … Igirise ? Su ? Sa ? Mais Iggy c'est plus court alors j'ai décidé de t'appeler Iggy. Ça va, Iggy ?

Arthur resta sans voix. Il n'avait pas comprit grand-chose... Mais il avait compris qu'Alfred avait bien grandit et qu'il aimait parler … Un peu trop peut-être … Ouah, un mois de blocus sans voir son protégé, et il avait l'impression qu'il avait prit dix centimètres …

- Oui ça va Alfred. Je peux rentrer maintenant ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- _YES_ ! confirma-t-il en ouvrant plus grand et tapant la poignée dans le mur, faisant tomber de la poussière de plâtre sur le sol.

Alfred le conduisit dans la cuisine où se trouvait Kate et son compagnon. Kate aussi avait beaucoup changé. Elle avait maintenant les cheveux coupés en un carré plongeant, elle s'habillait de manière élégante, et sortait depuis deux ans avec le même homme, Johnny Chaussette.

- Bonjour Catherine, dit Arthur en arrivant.

Depuis qu'elle avait changé, il avait choisit de l'appeler Catherine ou Kate, et non plus Mademoiselle Jones. Il préférait la voir ainsi, et cela l'avait marqué au point qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle.

- Bonjour Arthur, je vois que tu n'as pas oublié l'anniversaire d'Alfred.

Elle lui souriait, ses yeux s'alternant entre le paquet qu'il avait dans les mains et le visage angélique de son fils.

- C'est pour moi ? demanda Alfred des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Non, c'est pour Johnny … dit Arthur en roulant les yeux.

Johnny et Kate se mirent à rire et Alfred baissa les yeux.

- Je le voulais … minauda-t-il.

- C'est pour toi, _Silly_, c'était du sarcasme.

- Du sar-quoi ?

Arthur soupira bruyamment :

- J'aurais peut-être du t'offrir un dictionnaire …

- Beurk, non ! répondit immédiatement Alfred en faisant une grimace.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dégoute ? La culture générale ?

- Oui … fit Alfred en se tenant le ventre comme s'il allait vomir.

Arthur se frotta l'arrière de la nuque et soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? Tu as besoin de culture générale pour plus tard tu sais ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux être quand tu seras grand ?

- Un adulte. Répondit immédiatement Alfred, le plus sérieux du monde.

Arthur ria et se rendit dans le salon avec son protégé, alors que Catherine et Johnny quittaient la maison pour l'après-midi.

- Alors ? demanda Arthur. Comment ça va avec l'école ?

- Pfff … C'est nul, c'est les vacances et je peux voir personnes … Kiku est parti dans son pays bizarre où ils mangent avec des bouts de bois à la place d'une fourchette et Liz est en Autriche … Je suis tout seul ici … Enfin, heureusement que t'es là, Iggy ! Tu seras toujours là, huh ?

- Bien sûr, répondit l'anglais en souriant.

- Chouette ! Je t'aime de trop pour que tu t'en ailles !

Il s'installa sur les genoux d'Arthur et demanda :

- Et mon cadeau ?

- Après manger. Lui répondit Arthur en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Quoi ?! Mais je le veux maintenant !

- Je croyais que les héros faisaient preuve de patience ? Le taquina le grand.

Alfred bomba son torse et donna un petit coup dessus.

- Je suis un héros, je peux attendre !

- Ah ha, je le savais, tu es mon héros après tout, n'est-il pas ?

- _Yes sir_ ! s'exclama Alfred en riant.

- Alors, comment ça se passe avec Johnny, tu t'entends bien avec lui ?

- Oh oui ! il me donne plein de bonbons !

Arthur fronça des sourcils.

- Les bonbons ne sont pas bons pour toi …

- Bah si c'est pas bon, pourquoi ça s'appelle « bonbon » ?

- Pour piéger les petits comme toi et les forcer à manger jusqu'à ce qu'il explose !

- Johnny ne voudrait pas que j'explose, voyons ! dit Alfred en plaçant ses poings sur ses hanches en signe de protestation.

Arthur ria de bon cœur pinça la joue de son protégé :

- Tu as raison, tu l'aimes bien pas vrai ?

- Pas autant que je t'aime toi … Pourquoi c'est pas toi qui sors avec Maman ?

Arthur ravala son rire en se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit Kate un peu plus haut dans le chapitre, lorsqu'elle lui avait gentiment demander de coucher avec elle …

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda nerveusement Arthur.

- Tu le dis à personne mais … Johnny il embrasse quelqu'un d'autre que Maman … et sur la bouche … et avec la langue …

Arthur resta une nouvelle fois estomaqué. Johnny avait trompé Catherine ? C'était scandaleux … c'était ignoble … c'était …

- Quel monstre ! Tonna Arthur.

- M-Mais .. Peut-être qu'il aime les deux en même temps ! essaya Alfred.

- Non, Alfred, c'est impossible … Si tu aimes la première, tu ne tombe pas amoureux de la deuxième.

Que devait faire Arthur de cette information ? Le dire à Kate ? Non … La pauvre, elle était déjà dévastée la première fois... Une seconde la tuerait … Par reflex, il sortit une photo de sa poche arrière. C'était une photo de lui est Francis prise pendant leur premier rendez-vous. Il se tenait la main, de dos, et regardait vers l'objectif. C'était Antonio qui avait prit la photo, puisque leur premier rendez-vous avait prit place dans le restaurant que possédait la famille de l'espagnol.

- C'est qui ? demanda Alfred en montrant le français du doigt.

- C'est Francis, mon amoureux … dit Arthur distraitement avant de réaliser sa boulette.

Il venait juste de dire au fils d'une homophobe qu'il sortait avec un autre garçon. Si Alfred le répétait, il serait sur d'être renvoyer, et il ne pourrait plus jamais revoir son petit protégé … Alfred prit la photo en main, la regarda un instant avant de la déchirer. Il fixa alors Arthur dans les yeux avec le regard d'un petit garçon brisé et lui dit froidement :

- Je veux plus jamais te voir.

_A.N/ Alors tout d'abord, je voudrais au moins quelques reviews pour Johnny Chaussette ! Nom que j'ai trouvé en prenant pour prénom le premier nom sur lequel je tombait en regardant dans ma pile de CD, et nom de famille venant de la dernière chose que j'ai faîte, à savoir ranger mes chaussettes._

_Je suis presque triste de savoir ce que cet homme va faire …_

_Et j'ai passée le sexe FrUK … Parce que j'aurais vomit … I bloody hate FrUK … Alors pourquoi il est là ? Parce que je ne suis pas une égoïste et que je sais qu'il y a plein de fans qui aime ce coupl… *bruit que fait quelqu'un en vomissant intensément, en éclaboussant violement la planche des toilettes* Pardon, voilà ce qu'il se passe quand j'y pense … Il n'y a plus qu'à laver les murs maintenant …_

_J'ai choisit le thème de la relation entre adulte et adolescent pour … Pour prouver que USUK est totalement possible (ou pas … J'aime la souffrance) et il y aura aussi du PruCan et du Spamano dans l'histoire :3 Je glisserais sans doute du SuFin parce que je suis comme ça ha ha !_

_(Et si mon chat pouvait dégager de mon clavier ce serait sympa …)_

_Et pour cette dernière phrase dans l'histoire … Ne vous en faite pas, elle fait peur, mais elle est inoffensive. Ha ha !_

_Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine j'espère :D_

_Je mettrais cette histoire à jour tous les vendredis :)_

_Et si vous pouviez laisser un p'tit review de rien du tout, ce serait cool aussi :3 Rependez de l'amour )_


	2. C2 : I'll always be your hero

**I'm Way Too Old**

Rating : T

WARNING : Homophobie, début de sexe, violence.

Disclaimer : Je m'appelle Mélissa Clabault, je ne suis pas japonaise, et malgré un talent certain pour le dessin, ce n'est pas mon métier. Conclusion : Je ne possède pas Hetalia.

A.N./ _Me revoilà ! Yay pour la nouvelle image faite maison ! (Je vous assure que c'est Iggy, regardez ses sourcils …) Je crois que je vais écrire un one-shot sur Prussia juste pour pouvoir caser cet awesome dessin que j'ai de lui avec une couronne et une veste en cuir brun …_

_J'ai écrit ça en trois fois :_

_1) à 4 heures du matin en revenant d'une soirée cocktail. Pourquoi j'avais envie d'écrire ? Aucune idée._

_2) vers minuit en après avoir étudié pour mon permis de conduire que je passe lundi_

_3) en riant parce que je venais de larguer mon copain qui m'a traité de sadique et d'égocentrique. (C'est vrai, j'ai rigolé en le voyant triste … Il l'avait mérité, aucun respect pour les filles, il a traité une de mes amies de « bonne petite chienne » en m'assurant que c'était un compliment. Pitoyable)_

_Fini ma vie privée : le second chapitre !_

_Enjoy~ !_

Chapitre deux : I'll always be your Hero !

- Je veux plus jamais te voir.

Arthur écarquilla grand les yeux. Alfred venait de déchirer sa photo et lui avait en plus dit qu'il ne désirait plus le voir ? Arthur sentait qu'il avait fait une boulette en sortant cette image …

La panique s'inscrivit sur son visage alors qu'il essayait de trouver un moyen d'aborder la conversation avec l'enfant. Finalement, il demanda d'une voix incertaine :

- P-Pourquoi ?

- C'est moi ton amoureux ! dit-il en croisant les bras et en sortant sa lèvre inferieure.

- C-C'est tout ? demanda Arthur soulagé et étonné.

Alors c'était juste un syndrome d'Oedipe, sauf qu'à la place d'un fils tombant amoureux de sa mère, là, c'était un garçon tombant amoureux de son babysitteur. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela mignon. Mais il soupira intérieurement en se rendant compte qu'il allait devoir mettre les choses au clair dès maintenant.

- Comment ça « c'est tout » ? Tu m'as dit que quand on aime la première personne on ne tombe pas amoureux de la deuxième et pourtant toi t'as un amoureux et je sais bien que tu l'avais pas avant et en plus tu me dis que tu m'aimes alors que c'est pas vrai !

Arthur allait éviter de lui dire qu'il avait connu Francis avant lui. Comment dire les choses posément, intelligemment, et de manière compréhensible ?

- Écoute Al, commença-t-il, il y a différentes façons d'aimer, tu sais ?

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, prenons ton ami Kiku par exemple. Tu l'aime aussi, n'est-il pas ?

- Oui, très fort !

- Et ta Maman, elle t'aime très fort aussi, non ?

- Oui, confirma le petit garçon en hochant la tête.

- Et elle aime Johnny aussi, mais pas de la même manière. Elle lui fait des bisous sur la bouche …

- Avec la langue … dit Alfred en levant un sourcil et en souriant.

- Avec la langue, dit Arthur en souriant. Quand le type d'amour est différent, il faut l'exprimer différemment.

- Et toi alors ? Je t'aime plus que Kiku, et même plus que Maman …

Arthur rougit à l'idée qu'Alfred puisse le préférer à sa mère. Et se mordit la langue en réfléchissant à une réponse plausible.

- Disons, dit-il, que tu m'aimes comme un grand frère.

- Un … Un grand frère ?

- Oui, je suis un peu ton grand frère, ria Arthur, alors tu m'aimes comme tu devrais aimer un grand frère.

- Alors tu es mon grand frère, même si on n'a pas les mêmes parents ? demanda Alfred en se grattant le menton.

- Oui, on n'est pas si différent toi et moi …

- Si, toi t'as des gros sourcils, t'es gronchons, tu manges presque pas, tu cuisines bizarre, tu fais pas de sieste, tu sais pas jouer à cache-cache, tu _Hmph_.

- Je crois que ça suffit, dit Arthur en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de son protégé.

XxXxX

_- Arthur, je suis désolée, je sais que c'est la première fois que je te demande ceci mais … Tu vois, on a des cafards à la maison et on a appelé les exterminateurs. Ils ont prévus de s'occuper des bestioles dès demain, et la maison sera inaccessible. Johnny et moi pouvons rester chez une amie, mais il n'y a pas de place pour Alfred. Ça te dérangerait de le prendre chez toi pour trois jours ?_

Arthur avait accepté immédiatement. Certes, il n'était pas chez lui mais chez Francis, mais sa propre maison aurait été impossible à vivre avec son père revenu de prison. Arthur ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait pu sortir après 6 mois … « Comportement exemplaire » avait-t-on dit … L'anglais n'en croyait pas un mot ! Preuve : l'enfoiré n'avait même pas essayé de renouer avec Peter – au plus grand plaisir d'Arthur d'ailleurs.

Peter … Arthur se demandait souvent se qu'il faisait, où il était … étant bientôt majeur, Arthur avait hâte de pouvoir demander la garde de son petit frère. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis … 7 mois maintenant … Il devait avoir grandis … Peter allait sur ses 5 ans maintenant … Arthur se demandait comment était sa famille d'accueil … Sans doute aimante, avec un père qui travail et une mère au foyer … Un équilibre parfait.

- Artie ? demanda Francis alors qu'Arthur racontait une histoire à Alfred.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre. Alfred avait fabriqué une cabane avec les couvertures et des chaises. Emmitouflés dans un plaid, ils riaient ensemble des histoires que racontaient Arthur, et souvent, Arthur riait des âneries que pouvait lancer Alfred … « _Pourquoi on met les tranches de pains dans le toaster ? Le pain est déjà cuit de toute façon …_ » Arthur n'avait pas su répondre tout de suite à celle là …

- _Yes, honey_ ? répondit Arthur à l'entente de son petit ami.

- J'ai fais du thé, vous en voulez ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit Arthur en sortant de la cabane, ce qui rendit Alfred mécontent car la chaleur de l'anglais lui manquait déjà. Le petit se leva à son tour et pris la main d'Arthur dans la sienne.

Francis plaça son bras autour des hanches de son compagnon qui lui sourit gentiment et se rapprocha pour lui donner un doux baiser sur les lèvres. C'en était trop pour Alfred qui ne se trouvait plus au centre de l'attention de son Iggy, il fit donc semblant de tomber et se ramassa la tête sur le sol.

Arthur lui vint en aide immédiatement.

- Ça va, Al ? Comment t'as fais pour tomber ?

- C-C'est Francis ! Il est méchant avec moi dès que tu regardes pas !

- Pardon ?! S'étonna Francis en fixant Alfred les yeux grands ouverts.

Les yeux d'Alfred étaient emplis de malice, chose qui sembla échapper à Arthur puisqu'il s'empressa de se retourner et de fusiller le pauvre est innocent Francis du regard. Le français leva les bras en signe de défense et les agita de droite à gauche.

- Ce gosse est maléfique ! s'écria Francis.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, _Frog_, Alfred est un ange !

Sur ce, Arthur se détacha de Francis et pris Alfred dans ses bras. Il le serra fort et plaça son visage contre ses épaules. L'anglais le berça doucement et Francis grognait dans son coin, son petit ami lui tournant le dos. Alfred le remarqua et s'empressa de lui tirer la langue.

D'une manière très mature, Francis lui tira aussi la langue. Alfred tenta une grimace un peu plus osée et se mit un doigt sous l'œil pour tirer sa paupière. Le français fit la double dose en tirant ses deux paupières et en tirant la langue jusque par terre. Manque de bol, Arthur se retourna vers lui à ce moment là. Il roula des yeux, s'apprêtant à l'invectiver, mais Francis ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole. Arthur s'attendait à un « C'est lui qui a commencé ! », et fut surpris de l'entendre dire :

- Bon, on y va ? J'aime mon thé comme j'aime mon homme … chaud et anglais …

Arthur rougit, prenant la teinte de la cape superman que portait Alfred. Le petit plissa des yeux en direction de Francis, légèrement jaloux de l'attention que son Iggy lui portait. Réalisant qu'il devait lui aussi faire un compliment, il souffla dans l'oreille d'Arthur :

- Je te trouve très beau, Iggy …

- Aw ! Merci, Al !

Alfred fronça des sourcils, déçu du peu de réaction de la part de son babysitteur … Bon, au moins, il était dans ses bras. Et pas Francis … hé hé hé …

XxXxX

- Iggyyyyy ! cria Alfred dans la baignoire.

Arthur, qui le surveillait tout en relisant un de ses cours de philo, leva les yeux vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Al ?

- Je veux que tu viennes dans le bain avec moi !

Arthur retourna à sa lecture comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu n'as plus quatre ans, Al. Je n'ai plus besoin de te laver …

- Mais … mais …

Alfred leva de grands yeux vers son babysitteur. Arthur n'eut besoin que d'exactement vingt-cinq centième de seconde pour fondre sous ce regard. Il soupira bruyamment.

- D'accord … dit-il en se levant.

Il se déshabilla et vint se placer dans la baignoire au côté de son protéger. Le niveau d'eau monta et arriva aux dessus du torse d'Alfred. Ce dernier sourit et sortit un bateau pirate de derrière lui.

- Tu veux bien jouer à Arthur le Pirate avec moi ?

- Ai-je le choix ? demanda Arthur en s'emparant du navire.

Intérieurement, il avait hâte de jouer au pirate … Bien sûr, il ne le montrera jamais, et ne le dira à personne, même pas à Francis.

Arthur s'empara d'un _Playmobil_ blond en tenue de pirate et lui ajouta un chapeau de capitaine. Alfred, lui, sortit un _Playmobil_ blond en tenue de cow-boy et lui ajouta un chapeau assortit. Il prit ensuite une monture hippocampe qu'il avait eu dans sont kit _Playmobil Petite Sirène_. Il lui mit un fusil dans la main. Arthur mit une épée dans celle de sa petite réplique.

- Rends-toi, Iggy le Pirate ! dit Alfred en prenant sa plus grosse voix.

- Jamais ! Il faudra me passer sur le corps !

- J'ai une armée de baleine à mon commandement, ta petite barque ne fais pas le poids !

- Ne citrique jamais un vaisseau, mal autrui !

- Marin d'eau douce ! Réplica Alfred en fronçant des sourcils.

- Ah tu crois ça ? J'ai le contrôle absolu sur la Mer de Bath ! Écume, à l'attaque !

Arthur prit de la mousse et la jeta sur le _Playmobil_ adverse qui se retrouva caché. Alfred fit un bruit de hennissement et plongea son jouet dans l'eau et le fit ressortir propre de l'autre côté.

- Inutile ! s'écria le petit.

- Il serait donc temps de lancé une attaque physique ! dit Arthur en levant son _Playmobil_.

Alfred leva également le sien. Ensemble, ils crièrent un « Yaaaaaah » au ralentit, alors que leurs jouets se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, pour un combat final … Il ne restait plus que deux centimètre et-

_**Flash**_

- _What the fuck ? _s'exclama Arthur en se retournant vers la source de la vie lumière qui venait de lui brûler la rétine.

Francis se tenait là. Avec un appareil photo bien sûr …

- Francis ! crièrent Alfred et Arthur à l'unisson.

- Vous étiez si mignon tous les deux, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher …

- T'as interrompu le combat du siècle ! Se plaignit Alfred, personne ne fait aussi bien le pirate qu'Iggy ! On dirait même que le _Playmobil_ a été créé à son image !

Francis ricana :

- Si j'avais su plus tôt que tu aimais les pirates, je t'aurais déjà acheté un costume depuis longtemps, Artie …

Arthur grogna à la recherche d'une bonne réplique. Malheureusement, Alfred en trouva une avant lui :

- Il a déjà un costume ! Il le mettait quand on jouait dans le jardin !

L'anglais rougit et regarda la mousse dans la baignoire. Alfred était mignon, mais parfois …

- Et bien … dit Francis, tu mets un costumes pour Alfred et tu prends ton bain avec lui … Je devrais me sentir jaloux ?

- Iggy est à moi ! s'exclama Alfred en se jetant sur l'anglais.

Le genou du petit atterrit en plein dans … la partie sensible de l'anatomie Arthur. Il couina sous le joug de la douleur puis y descendit ses mains de manière protective. Les larmes aux yeux, il regarda Alfred qui lui souriait, innocent comme toujours.

- Alfred, dit Francis, si tu le casses là, je ne pourrais plus jouer avec lui …

- Pourquoi ? T'as pas besoin de ça pour jouer, si ?

- Oh, Alfred, laisse-moi t'expliquer quelque chose …

- T'as pas intérêt ! Lui cria/couina Arthur.

XxXxX

- Mmmh … Fit Alfred en se tapotant le ventre, c'est bien meilleur quand c'est Francis qui cuisine … En fait, il sert à quelque chose …

- Je déteste ce gosse. Dit Francis en grinçant des dents.

Arthur, qui faisait la vaisselle, sourit :

- Il n'a pas tort tu sais …

- Hey ! Il n'y a pas qu'en cuisine que je suis doué ! Je te montrerais d'ici une heure et après ton verre de vin de bonne nuit.

Arthur rougit avant de secouer la tête :

- _Sorry, Bunny_, pas de ça avec Alfred dans le coin …

À l'entente de son nom, Alfred leva la tête, un sourire idiot aux lèvres et les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la lumière à tous les étages avec cette expression d'abruti …

- Al ? demanda Arthur.

Le petit ne répondit pas et garda son expression stupide. Puis d'un coup, il tomba tête la première sur la table et se mit à ronfler bruyamment. Arthur roula des yeux avant de s'essuyer les mains dans un torchon propre. Il demanda à son petit ami de terminer la vaisselle pendant qu'il mettait le petit au lit.

XxXxX

S'embrasser tout nu sous la couette, C'est gé-ni-al. Francis et Arthur étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Leurs bouches visiblement occupées, tout comme leurs mains. Celles d'Arthur roulant dans les cheveux qu'il aimait tant du français, et celles de Francis, massant les fesses qu'il aimait tant de l'anglais.

La chaleur montait très nettement entre eux, mais étrangement, ils préféraient se rapprocher plutôt que de chercher à se rafraichir … Francis plaça ses mains devant, sur le bas ventre d'Arthur, qui se sentait déjà fondre. Une main experte se glissa sur son membre durcit et Arthur se sentit liquéfié. Francis entama un lent mouvement de va et vient, faisant gémir l'anglais de plaisir.

- A-ah … F-Francis … gémit-il, arrête … C'est trop bon … Je … peux pas … Pas avec Alfred dans la … pièce à côté …

Francis roula des yeux :

- J'y peux rien, mon cœur, te voir en Maman toute la journée … C'est assez … Excitant.

Il accéléra son mouvement et Arthur sentit sa vision se troubler, comme si ses yeux convulsaient. Non … Si il continuait comme ça, Arthur deviendrait trop excité à son goût, et ils seraient tous les deux en route pour un round ou deux …

Alfred partait demain matin, Francis ne pouvait vraiment pas calmer sa libido ?

- Francis … _S-Stop_ … _Oh God_ …

- Mais tu aimes ça pas vrai ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

- Iggy ? demanda la petite voix d'Alfred à la porte.

_Bollocks _… Depuis combien de temps était-t-il là ?

- Iggy ? Je peux dormir avec toi ? J'ai fait un cauchemar …

- Non. Répondit Froidement Francis qui avait maintenant les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Euh, Al … Je …

Et hop, Alfred savait exactement se qu'il devait faire. Il sortit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, des larmes bordant ses grands yeux implorants.

- D'accord … Attends une minute, il se tourna vers son partenaire, besoin d'une douche froide, _Frog_ ?

- C'est bon, rien que de voir Alfred … Refroidit. Et toi ?

- Je crois bien que oui … répondit Arthur en rougissant.

- Pense à un vieux, tellement gros qu'il ne sait plus se lever sans briser ses jambes. Puisqu'il ne sait pas se lever, il ne sait donc pas se laver, et quand il soulève un de ses bourlets, tu y trouves des restes d'aliments, ici depuis près de trois ans ainsi que quelques bestioles … Maintenant tu imagines l'intérieur de son slip kangourou jaune et marron qui …

- C'est bon, je suis à plat …

Arthur se demandait comment quelqu'un d'aussi romantique pouvait lancer des réflexions pareilles …

- Expérience personnelle … dit Francis.

L'anglais préféra ne pas poser de questions.

- Al, tu peux venir, dit Arthur en souriant.

Alfred se jeta au milieu du lit et se glissa entre les deux amoureux.

- Wow, il fait chaud là dedans … commenta le petit, et pourquoi vous êtes tout nu ?

Arthur rougit, et Francis sourit.

- Oh ! s'exclama Alfred, vous alliez faire l'amour c'est ça ?

Il se tourna vers Francis à cette dernière phrase, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama Arthur qui t'a apprit ça ?

- Francis.

- _Frog_, je vais te tuer ! T'as corrompu un esprit innocent !

- Pas du tout ! Il est déjà perverti par les jeux vidéo et la télévision !

- _Shut it _! Comment t'a pu lui en parler ?!

- Il l'a cherché ! À toujours faire des sous-entendus qu'il ne comprenait même pas …

- Il était pur et tu lui as salit l'esprit !

- Même pas vrai !

- Tu te comporte comme un enfant … Et bien tu sais quoi, il te faudra une punition adaptée à ta bêtise … On ne le fera pas pendant une semaine !

Francis eut un rire amer :

- Tu ne tiendras jamais …

- Ah tu crois ça … Et bien, moi qui avais prévu d'apporter ma tenue de pirate …

- Oh non, Artie, là c'est cruel !

- Réfléchit avant d'agir, _you idiot_ !

- Iggy ? On peut faire dodo maintenant ?

- Oui mon ange …

Un silence emplit la chambre. Il faisait vraiment chaud à trois sous la couette. Alfred se retournait dans tous les sens. Finalement il s'assit et commença à se déshabiller.

- Ep ep ep … lui dit Arthur en posant une main sur son poignet. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Il fait trop chaud, moi aussi je veux dormir tout nu … Et puis comme ça on fera l'amour à trois.

- Je te hais, Francis.

- Je t'aime aussi, Arthur.

XxXxX

Plus que dix minutes … Dans exactement dix minutes, Alfred retournera chez lui, et Arthur ne pourra plus le revoir. Le problème dans la vie, c'est que le temps passe … L'anglais devenait un peu trop âgé pour le babysitting et était de plus en plus occupé à cause de ses études … Du coup, il ne le gardait plus qu'une fois par semaine … Le samedi. On était dimanche, ça voulait dire toute une semaine sans voir son protégé …

Alfred jouait dans le jardin avec ses _Playmobil_. Il créait une espèce de guerre entre ceux habillés en bleu et ceux habillés en rouge. Arthur se pencha et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait.

- C'est un truc que j'ai vu dans un film avec ma maman, répondit l'enfant, je crois que ça s'appelait _Autant en Emporte le Vent_ …

- Ah, la guerre de sécession … répondit Arthur en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Oui, et c'est pour ça que mes _Playmobil_ noirs sont dans le champ là bas.

Effectivement, une armée de _Playmobil_ était plantée dans le sol, sous la balançoire. Ils étaient entourés de coton-tige. Arthur demanda à quoi les cotons-tiges correspondaient, et Alfred répondit simplement que les esclaves travaillaient dans les champs de cotons.

Cet enfant était très inventif … Pas aussi bête qu'il en à l'air comme ça, en fait …

- Et ça, dit-il en désignant un de ses _Playmobil_ munit d'une cape, c'est Super Al ! Fiiiouuuu !

Il le fit voler et le lança dans un des camps Playmobil qui s'effondra sur le sol.

- Voilà, les noirs sont libérés !

Il jeta ses bras en l'air et puis se lança au cou d'Arthur :

- Victoire Iggy !

- Félicitation, monsieur le héros ! Ria Arthur en lui pinçant le nez. Maintenant il faut tout ranger, ta maman va bientôt arriver.

XxXxX

- J'espère qu'Alfred va bien … s'inquiéta Kate Jones en roulant vers la maison de Francis.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon lapin, lui répondit Johnny, Arthur est un excellent babysitteur après tout …

Les yeux marrons de Johnny tentaient de la réconforter tandis qu'il passait nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille. Il se gratta sa barbe naissante et prit la main de sa fiancée dans la sienne. Il l'avait demandé en mariage juste hier.

- Je le sais ça … Mais je ne connais pas bien l'ami chez qui il l'a emmené … Je l'ai déjà vu une ou deux fois en ville avec Arthur, mais c'est tout … Il est français je crois.

La voiture se gara dans l'allée dont l'adresse était indiquée sur un morceau de papier qu'Arthur lui avait donné. En double exemplaire, toujours aussi prévoyant ce bon gentil Arthur…

Les deux adultes sortirent de la voiture et allèrent sonner à la grande porte blanche. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds mi-long et aux yeux bleu vint leur ouvrir.

Ce fut Johnny qui prit la parole en premier :

- F-Francis Bonnefoy ?! S'étonna-t-il en faisant un pas vers l'arrière, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- On se connait ? demanda Francis en cherchant des points familiers sur le visage de cet homme qui ne lui disait absolument rien.

Johnny recula encore d'un pas et entraina sa fiancée avec lui en la prenant par la main. Il lui dit dans l'oreille :

- C'est un PD, je l'ai vu au travail il y a quatre ou cinq ans, il s'était fait agresser parce qu'il bécotait avec un gars dans une rue sombre.

Kate écarquilla les yeux en horreur et se retourna vers Francis qui ne comprenait rien à la situation. Johnny était policier, il avait une sainte horreur de l'homosexualité, et c'était empressé d'arrêter les deux garçons qui s'embrassaient de manière plus que suggestive.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Francis, madame ? Monsieur ?

Kate s'approcha du français et lui donna une claque phénoménale. Il se retrouva le derrière sur le sol, assommé et surpris. Pourquoi avait-elle …

- Sale monstre ! hurla-t-elle, tu bruleras en enfer !

Johnny s'empressa de rejoindre sa voiture afin de ne pas être témoin de la scène qui allait se dérouler devant ses yeux. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Arthur arriva devant la porte, avec Alfred dans ses bras. Il le tenait d'une main, l'autre tirait un chariot remplit de jouet et de quelques vêtements. Il inclina la tête en voyant son petit ami sur le sol et lui demanda s'il avait glissé.

Kate ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'arrivée d'Arthur et de son fils. Elle se jeta sur Francis au sol et lui arracha des touffes de cheveux. Arthur et son protégé écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise.

- Kate ! Arrête ! lui demanda Arthur.

- Maman, il est gentil, faut pas être méchante avec lui ! Implora Alfred en tremblant devant tant de violence en réalité.

Ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec les films ou les jeux vidéo, là, c'était pour de vrai.

- Arthur ! hurla Kate, comment as-tu osé emmener mon fils chez cette lopette !

Alfred se mit à pleurer dans ses bras et Arthur le berça par reflex. Elle donnait des coups de poing répétés sur les avants bras de Francis

- Kate, calme-toi ! demanda Arthur, tu fais peur à Alfred !

Elle se releva et se précipita sur Arthur, qui en bonne mère, plaça ses mains sur le visage et le cou d'Alfred pour le protéger.

- Non, Maman ! Je veux rester avec Arthur ! Tu me fais peur !

Kate écarquilla les yeux, Arthur pouvait jurer qu'ils étaient injectés de sang.

- Regarde ce qu'il a fait à mon fils ! Il hait tellement les femmes maintenant qu'il ne veut plus de sa mère !

- Maman … dit Alfred entre deux sanglots … Je te hais pas, mais … Tu as fait du mal à Francis, et maintenant, Iggy est blessé dans son cœur …

C'était vrai, Arthur avait peur pour l'intégrité physique de son petit-copain. Comment Alfred pouvait-il lire si bien la situation ? Une de ses capacités de héros ?

- Si cette trainée reste avec cette lopette, cracha Catherine, c'est qu'il doit être un des leurs !

Arthur prit le coup droit dans le cœur … T-Trainée ? Elle venait de le traiter de trainée ? Et elle insultait Francis …

- Maman ! Tais-toi ! Ils ont amoureux pour de vrai ! Même plus que toi et Johnny ! Ils s'aiment pour de vrai, même si moi j'aime Iggy encore plus fort que Francis !

Il se cramponnait à Arthur de toutes ses forces, alors que Kate le tirait vers elle. Arthur aussi serrait Alfred de toutes ses forces, laissant des larmes couler sur les cheveux de son protéger.

Pas besoin de lire dans les pensées de mademoiselle Jones, Arthur ne reverrait plus jamais Alfred après cet instant. Les larmes coulaient sur le visage des deux garçons. Francis avait l'air inconscient sur le sol.

- Je t'aime Alfred … murmura Arthur juste pour son protéger.

Kate lui lança un coup de poing en plein visage. Arthur aurait du tomber sur le sol face la première, mais ses reflexes de maman poule reprenant le dessus sur lui, il pivota de cent quatre vingt degrés et écrasa son dos coutre le chariot contenant les jouets d'Alfred. Le petit le lâcha immédiatement et fixa le visage de son protecteur, cherchant la moindre trace de douleur.

Il n'y en avait pas. Arthur fixait Alfred dans les yeux et lui dit un simple :

- Adieu, Alfred, grandis bien et soit courageux.

…

…

- Non Iggy ! Je veux rester avec toi pour toujours !

Arthur le lâcha et Kate le prit immédiatement par la main, le tirant vers la voiture. Alfred hurlait le prénom d'Arthur. Avant que la porte ne claque violement et que la voiture ne démarre en trombe, l'anglais pu entendre son protégé hurler :

- Je serais toujours ton héros !

_A.N./ Mon ego ne vous avouera pas que je commence à aimer FrUK … Alors je ferme ma gueule._

_Tant d'émotion dans ce chapitre … J'ai du mal à croire que ça se passe en une fois … Il aurait presque fallut tout diviser en plusieurs chapitres parce que là … Il y a trop à dire !_

_Je passe du réconfortant, au mignon, en passant par des blagues perverses pourries (J'ai un T-shirt, « _I like my tea like I like my men, hot and British _» et je le mets tout le temps !)_

_Dès le prochain chapitre, on plonge dans les 17 ans d'Alfred, et les 29 ans d'Iggy !_

_J'ai appris en écrivant ceci que les mots « bourlet », « protectivement », « suggestivement » et « compréhensiblement » ne sont pas dans le dictionnaire._

_Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :3 Un petit review ?_

_(J'ai pas encore corrigé mes fautes d'orthographe quand j'écris cette A.N. et j'en suis à 296 fautes … Ma prof de français me tuerait …)_


	3. C3 : There, now it's home

**I'm Way too Old**

Rating : T

WARNING : AUCUN ! T'imagine ! Que du « Fluff » (entre guillemets parce que ce n'est pas vraiment du Fluff) et des mini-sous-entendus sexuels …

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas les personnages d'Hetalia, ce sont eux qui me possèdent … Surtout Iggy qui me possède très fort … Presque tous les soirs … (On a le droit de rêver, non ?)

_A.N./ Hellow ! Allez, après tant d'action dans le chapitre précédent, voici un petit Filler Chapter … Oh, by the way ! Tous les personnages ont un passé sombre dans cette fic (bah forcément, on parle bien d'une histoire de LittleRainbow ici … (LittleRainbow c'est mon pseudo d'habitude, mais il est déjà prit ici))._

_J'écrit vraiment ceci au feeling … Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette fanfic est plus de succès que Give Me That Back ! étant donné que je l'ai écrite sur un coup de tête … Mais maintenant que j'ai un peu plus réfléchit à la suite, ça devrait bien se passer … (pas pour les personnages par contre)._

_Il faut que j'arrète le Heavy Metal et que je ralentisse mes doses de lecture de Shinigami-cat … (C'est une auteure et ma déesse sur fanfiction . net … Si vous avez l'occasion et si vous lisez en anglais, lisez _Mapleand Birdou Between Angels and Demons_ (Je les ai déjà lu cinq fois (et ce sont des briques)) Je suis juste accros à son travail)_

_Bon, présentation de la vie future de notre coupe préféré *tousse*ou pas * tousse**tousse*. Avec l'arrivée officielle d'Antonio et de Lovino, ainsi que de Gilbert et Ludwig (J'ai du écrire le mot Beilschmidt pour la première fois de ma vie, ça faisait bizarre de l'écrire de tête … Je me demande ce que ça va faire pour Tino et Berwarld …)_

_(Désolée, d'habitude je poste le matin avant de partir au travail, mais là, je n'ai pas eu le temps …)_

_Enjoy your filler chapter !_

Chapitre 3 : There, now it's home…

La dernière caisse était enfin posée sur le parquet laqué de la nouvelle maison. Les meubles n'étaient pas encore arrivés, et ils devraient passer la nuit chez un ami de Francis et d'Arthur, bien qu'il refusait de l'admettre.

Arthur soupira et s'étira en jetant ses poings en l'air. Enfin fini ! Le voyage leurs avaient pris vingt-deux heures, sans compter la mise en place des cartons dans la maison. Elle était grande, trois chambre et une salle de bain, ainsi qu'un jardin et une cour extérieure.

Leur nouvelle demeure faisait deux étages et la façade était en brique blanche. Elle avait à peine dix ans, et était de tout confort.

Arthur regarda l'heure sur son écran de téléphone. Près de quatre heure du matin. Francis dormait dans le camion de déménagement. Non seulement Arthur avait conduit pour plus de la moitié du trajet depuis le Canada, mais en plus, il avait déplacé les cartons à l'intérieur. Francis n'aimait vraiment pas se mouiller les manches pour l'effort physique … enfin, pas pour ce type d'effort physique …

L'anglais n'avait pas vraiment aimé s'occuper seul du déménagement, cependant, il voulait que ce soit fait rapidement afin de pouvoir y habiter le plus vite possible. De plus, il savait qu'il aurait était distrait si son mari l'avait aidé … Il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de le regarder poser chaque carton sur le sol, le regarder bouger ses hanches et regarder son pantalon mouler son cul à chaque fois qu'il se serait penché …

Arthur rougit rien qu'en y pensant … Il n'avait plus seize ans pourtant … Vingt neuf ans … Il n'était plus raisonnable de penser comme une lycéenne …

Il se leva et regarda arriver un deuxième camion par la porte ouverte. Il s'en approcha et vit un adolescent en sortir. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans et avait l'air gronchon. Arthur le connaissait comme un des serveurs au restaurant d'Antonio, de retour au Canada.

En parlant d'Antonio, il dormait sur le siège passager. Arthur ne l'aimait pas vraiment, mais il s'agissait d'un des meilleurs amis de Francis, et du coup, il le voyait assez souvent. Il était un ami de lycée et avait le même âge que Francis et lui. Il était chef d'un restaurant au Canada, et il avait décidé de venir emménager dans la même ville que Francis, ne supportant pas rester seul alors que son meilleur ami allait s'éclater dans un état qu'il ne connaissait que pour ses lois cruelles.

Le Texas …

État connu pour la peine de mort, contre le mariage homosexuel, pour son soleil malsain et son air trop sec.

C'était très différent de l'Angleterre, et pourtant, c'était là qu'Arthur avait choisit d'emménager après cinq ans de mariage. Après tout, c'était ici que vivait Peter … Il allait enfin le revoir après deux ans. Arthur n'avait jamais rencontré ses parents d'adoption, puisque Peter prenait le train où l'avion pour rendre visite à son frère pendant un mois durant les grandes vacances tous les deux ans. Il était grand temps de faire leur connaissance.

Arthur s'approcha du jeune conducteur sortit du camion pour lui serrer la main. L'anglais se présenta, mais le garçon se contenta de grogner. Il serra la main de l'anglais comme si le contact le brûlait, puis ouvrit la porte passagère et cria sur Antonio :

- Oi ! Connard-aux-tomates ! Réveille-toi bordel, t'es vraiment bon a rien, abruti …

- Mmmh, Lovi … Répondit Antonio encore endormi, encore cinq minutes …

- Va te faire foutre.

Il attrapa Antonio par le poignet et le projeta en dehors du camion. L'espagnol s'écrasa la face la première sur le sol, et à la grande surprise d'Arthur, resta les fesses en l'air à ronfler bruyamment. Son ami leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans l'arrière train.

Il couina et se leva d'un coup, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Il fixa son ami avec un regard idiot, puis posa ses yeux sur Arthur et fronça des sourcils.

- Alors Sourcils, on dirait bien qu'on va être voisin … J'ai vraiment hâte.

Bien sûr, il avait dit ça sans émotion autre que le sarcasme. Cet être était un idiot. Pourtant il pouvait être sarcastique, et ce uniquement avec Arthur.

- Je m'en fais déjà une joie depuis que j'ai appris que tu déménageais aussi … répondit Arthur tout aussi sarcastique.

- Oi, les connards, on bouge ? J'me pèle le cul ici … Texas au Sud de mes deux …

- C'est parce que c'est encore la nuit, Lovi. Répondit Antonio tout sourire.

- Toi, ta gueule. Grogna Lovi.

- Tu me le présentes ? demanda Arthur, ennuyer de ne connaître que le surnom du garçon.

Car connaissant Antonio, il était sûr que « Lovi » était un surnom stupide …

- C'est Lovino, mon … euh …

Il se gratta le menton en réfléchissant.

- Disons, fit Lovino, que je suis son putain d'esclave depuis mes cinq ans …

- Je l'ai trouvé abandonné dans la rue et je l'ai recueillit. Mais par contre … C'est pas vraiment … disons « officiel » … Je l'ai adopté sans le dire à personne tu comprends ? Ça veut dire qu'il faut pas parler de lui.

- C'est comme un putain de kidnapping en fait … grogna Lovino.

- Tu es quand même mieux avec moi qu'à l'orphelinat, Lovi …

- Ta gueule, j'suis sûr que j'aurais trouvé une super mère. T'as cassé mes chances, bordel …

- Personne ne t'aurais adopté avec cette attitude … Mais quand on te connais bien, t'es vraiment mignon…

Lovino rougit avant de rétorquer un « Ta gueule ». Ils continuèrent à se disputer sur ce qui semblait être une conversation familière.

Arthur décida de verrouiller la porte de sa nouvelle maison et se rapprocha du camion afin de grimper dedans. Antonio l'interpella juste avant :

- Hey, Sourcils, on se rejoint chez Gilbert ?

Arthur hocha la tête et grimpa dans le camion. Francis ne se réveilla même pas. Il démarra et inscrit l'adresse de la résidence Beilschmidt dans le GPS. Il sortit le téléphone de Francis de la boîte à gant et chercha le numéro de Gilbert dans le répertoire. Après deux minutes, il espéra que « Sexy Albino Beast » correspondait à Gilbert et l'appela.

Il tomba sur le répondeur et en conclut qu'il devait certainement dormir. Il réessaya, en vain. Il se dit qu'il réessaierait devant leur maison et démarra le véhicule. La maison se trouvait à dix minutes à peine, c'était bon à savoir, au moins il ne devait pas traverser toute la ville lorsqu'il allait devoir aller chercher Francis mort plein…

Car oui, il le savait. Cette retrouvaille entre le Bad Touch Trio n'allait pas être de toute beauté … Après tout, la dernière fois qu'ils étaient sortit tous les trois, ils s'étaient retrouvés au commissariat, et les armes du crime incluaient un lama, une pièce d'échec, un Francis tout nu, un Antonio en robe et un Gilbert en drag tout de cuir vêtu. Ils devaient avoir vingt-deux ans à cette époque. C'était pour la fête de départ de Gilbert et Ludwig.

Une fois garé devant la maison, Arthur appela de nouveau Gilbert. Cette fois, quelqu'un décrocha, mais il s'agissait de Ludwig. Arthur l'informa de leur présence devant la maison, et la porte s'ouvrit.

Gilbert dans toute sa gloire : un boxer noir _Star Wars_ et un t-shirt rouge _Angry Birds_. Il se mit à courir pieds nus dans l'allée et se jeta sur la portière de Francis. Malheureusement, avant de pouvoir l'atteindre, deux gros chiens sortis de leur niche à côté de la maison lui sautèrent dessus. Gilbert grogna et leurs cria dessus en allemand, les faisant retourner dans leur niche la queue entre les jambes.

L'albinos se souvint de son intention originelle et se précipita vers la portière, l'ouvrant brusquement et réveillant le français dont le coude se servait de la porte pour appuie. Gilbert lui sauta dans les bras :

- Putain, Frannie, tu m'as trop manqué !

- Toi aussi Gilbert …

- Et il est où Antonio ?

Arthur qui descendait du camion, répondit :

- Il va pas tarder, il s'engueulait avec Lovino.

- Il s'occupe toujours de ce monstre ? Sérieux, il a quel âge maintenant, quinze ? Seize ans ?

- Dix-sept, le corrigea Ludwig en arrivant derrière lui.

Il portait un pantalon militaire et un tank-top noir. Il avait encore plus de muscle que la dernière fois qu'Arthur l'avait vu. Ce mec était un bulldozer. On pouvait caser au moins trois Gilbert dedans … (À ne pas prendre au sens pervers). C'était à se demander qui était le grand frère …

- Et comment tu sais ça, West ?

- On a le même âge je te rappelle. Tu m'obligeais à jouer avec lui quand tu étais sensé me garder quand Mutti et Vati travaillaient, et que tu allais chez Antonio à la place.

- Ah, le bon vieux temps … fit Gilbert en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Francis se frotta les yeux et sortit du camion. Arthur lui fit un bisou sur la joue et lui frotta le dos, réflex de couple de vieux marié qu'ils avaient déjà adopté, faisant rire Gilbert. Arthur roula des yeux, il avait toujours eu en horreur le « rire » de Gilbert.

- Vous allez dormir avec Antonio et Lovino ce soir, dit Ludwig, on n'a qu'une chambre de libre.

Francis eu l'air déçu :

- Ça veut dire pas de sexe ce soir … dit-il en soupirant.

- _Bloody idiot_ ! Tu dormais i peine cinq minutes, et c'est la première chose à laquelle tu penses ? Ça fait cinq heure que je roule, et en plus, j'ai rangé les cartons !

- Au pire, continua Francis, on demande à Antonio de nous joindre … Un plan à trois ça te tente ?

- T'as rien écouter de ce que je viens de dire, _isn't it_ ?

- Kesesese, si Antonio joint, alors moi aussi ! Tu sais de quand date mon dernier plan à quatre ? À des lustres ! En plus, c'était dans la chambre de West …

Ludwig se crispa et devint rouge brique.

- J'avais pas besoin de savoir ça … dit-il avec une mine dégoutée.

XxXxX

À son réveil, Arthur fut surpris de trouver le lit vide. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que Francis se lèverait avant lui. Il regarda son téléphone et grogna, dix heure trente. Il avait à peine dormit cinq heures … Mais bon, il ne devait pas dormir plus, sinon il aurait du mal à rattraper son retard de sommeil.

Il se leva et faillit marcher sur Lovino qui dormait sur le sol. Il se rendit compte qu'il y avait deux oreillers, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait dormit avec Antonio, malgré ses cris et ses protestations lorsqu'ils avaient tirer leurs lits au sort avant d'aller dormir. Cependant, il était seul, donc Antonio aussi était déjà levé.

L'anglais remit son pantalon qui était suspendu aux barreaux du lit, et se rendit dans la cuisine. Ludwig préparait des saucisses pour le petit déjeuner.

- _Good morning_ … marmonna Arthur.

- Oh, _guten morgen_ Arthur, je ne pensais pas que toi aussi tu te serais levé si tôt. Après tout, vous avez roulé toute la nuit.

- Si je dors maintenant, je ne pourrais plus dormir ce soir …

- Oh, je comprends. Je te prépare des wursts aussi dans ce cas. Tu peux aller dans le salon en attendant.

Arthur le remercia et se dirigea vers la dite pièce. Tout était si propre dans cette maison. Il semblerait que Ludwig et son frère partageaient un intérêt commun pour l'ordre et la propreté …

L'anglais ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise ici. Ce n'était pas que la pièce n'était pas accueillante … C'était plutôt qu'il n'était pas « fan » de la famille Beilschmidt …

Pourtant, il s'était vraiment bien entndu avec Gilbert pendant son enfance, il se souvenait que durant près de sept ans, il l'avait aidé et l'avais souvent protéger de Francis qui était une petite peste pendant son enfance. Heureusement, les choses c'étaient calmé lorsqu'Arthur était arrivé au collège. Francis et lui continuait de se disputer régulièrement, mais s'entendait beaucoup mieux, s'aidant mutuellement pendant les moments difficiles de leur vie mutuelle.

Cependant, Arthur se souvenait que Gilbert avait eu une assez mauvaise influence sur Francis pendant le lycée, le faisant boire et participer à des fêtes un peu trop souvent.

Et Ludwig était intimidant. On avait l'impression qu'il avait échangé son véritable âge avec son frère. On avait du mal à croire que cette armoire à glace n'avait que dix-sept ans …

Le dit allemand arriva dans la pièce avec deux dessous de plat. Il les plaça sur la table basse et repartit chercher les couverts et les assiettes. Le petit déjeuner consistait en une saucisse et deux œufs. Au moins, Arthur aurait son cota de protéine pour le reste de la semaine …

Il n'était pas du genre à manger beaucoup, ce, depuis l'incident. Il référait à « l'incident » la disparition brutale d'Alfred de sa vie. Il avait vécu des années vraiment sombres après l'incident. Heureusement pour lui que Francis était avec lui et l'avait soutenu, sinon, Arthur était sûr que sa vie aurait pris un autre tournant, une route bien plus dramatique …

Ne préférant ne pas y penser, Arthur choisit de s'intéresser un peu à son hôte. Après tout, l'anglais était un gentleman, alors la politesse était d'une grande importance.

- Alors Ludwig, je suppose que tu vas encore à l'école ?

- _Ja_, j'entre en dernière année dans deux semaines.

- _That's great_ ! Où vas-tu as l'école ?

- Thiefshipping High School.

- Vraiment ? C'est là que Francis et moi allons enseigner !

- Oh, répondit Ludwig intéressé.

- Oui, je suis professeur de littérature, et Francis est professeur de Français et de cuisine.

- On se verra alors, je suis en littérature. Ça changera de l'idiot avec qui on avait cours avant.

- Pourquoi ? Que faisait-t-il ?

- Il était raciste.

- Oh …

- Mais à peu près toute l'école l'est … J'ai hâte que tout soit terminé …

- Et le directeur il ne fait rien contre ça ?

Ludwig soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux impeccablement plaqué.

- Non, c'est bon pour lui, les parents racistes y envoient leurs gosses … Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'il m'y ont envoyé. Les parents qui en le sont pas envoient leurs enfants dans l'autre école de la ville. Mes parents ne sont pas vraiment tolérants, et ont préféré m'envoyer à Thiefshipping.

Voyant le regard froid de Ludwig, Arthur préféra ne pas poser de question, sentant qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet délicat. Il savait par expérience que poser des questions sur le passé ou même les parents d'une personnes pouvait amener à se remémorer de mauvaises choses qu'il valaient souvent mieux oublier.

Il aida Ludwig avec la vaisselle et se sentait déjà un peu plus détendu. L'allemand n'était pas aussi terrible qu'il en avait l'air au final, et en plus, il était un des futurs élèves d'Arthur.

Gilbert entra dans la cuisine, portant toujours la même tenue. Le seul détail qui pouvait en choquer plus d'un, c'était qu'il avait un fusil chargé en main. Et pas n'importe quel fusil, un fusil à eau à plusieurs jets …

Ludwig soupira et secoua la tête.

- Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du lui offrir ça …

Gilbert rit et entra brusquement dans la chambre des invités. Arthur l'entendit rire puis il entendit Lovino hurler, et enfin, il entendit Gilbert crier de douleur.

Après un regard incertain entre Ludwig et Arthur, ils se rendirent dans la chambre. Lovino était debout et trempé, alors que Gilbert était recroquevillé en boule sur le sol, se tenant l'entre jambe.

- Bande de connards ! T'as que ça à foutre dès le matin ? Putain, essaie de traverser tout le pays avec un abruti surexcité qui chante des putains de chansons de merde sur les tomates avant de venir me faire chier !

Gilbert se mit à genoux, et il ne pleurait certainement pas, oh non, il était bien trop génial pour ça … C'étaient juste ses yeux qui transpiraient … Oui, rien que de a sueur … Il tenta de parler et sa voix sortit tremblante :

- J-Je s-s-saigne …

- Fous un _Tampax_, bordel !

- Bien, fit Ludwig, maintenant que Lovino est réveillé et que Gilbert est castré, allez prendre votre petit déjeuner. J'ai laissé des wursts dans la poêle.

- Ah putain non ! Hors de question que je mange de la putain de bouffe allemande, je vais surement avoir des envies de génocide après ça …

Gilbert émit une espèce de couinement avant de prendre la parole :

- T-Tu viens d-d-déjà de f-faire un génocide … T-T'as tué des m-millions de mini-Gilbert q-qui attendaient d'être l-libérés …

- Ta gueule !

- A-A-Assassin !

XxXxX

Le ciel commençait tout doucement à prendre les couleurs de la nuit. Arthur regardait par la fenêtre du salon de la résidence Beilschmidt. Francis lui avait envoyé un texto lui demandant d'attendre son retour. Lovino avait reçu le même message de la part d'Antonio, mais était quand même partit de la maison, ne supportant pas de « rester dans la maison de deux connards-aux-patates ».

Arthur était resté avec Gilbert qui se baladait en training déclarant que le port du jeans moulant lui était désormais interdit, malgré le fait qu'il était génial en pantalon moulant.

Ils jouaient tout les deux à « Qui est-ce ». L'albinos avait une technique assez particulière, technique qui se basait principalement sur sa chance, étant donné qu'il abattait un personnage à la fois. C'était au tour de Gilbert :

- Est-ce que c'est Bill ?

- Non, est-ce que c'est une fille ?

- Oui, est-ce que c'est Marc ?

- Non, est-ce qu'elle a les yeux bleus ?

- Oui, est-ce que c'est Steve ?

- Non, est-ce qu'elle est vieille ?

- Non, est-ce que c'est Luc ?

- Non, est-ce qu'elle est blonde ?

- Oui, est-ce que c'est José ?

- Oui, _bloody hell!_ T'as encore gagné !

Arthur grogna alors que Gilbert ria :

- Kesesese, c'est parce que je suis génial ! Montre que je suis génial ! Incline-toi et lèche mes génialissimes pieds !

- _Like hell_, plutôt crever !

À ce moment là, le téléphone d'Arthur se mit à sonner, c'était Francis, sa sonnerie personnalisée étant des grenouilles qui croassaient, il savait de qui il s'agissait.

- Bonsoir mon amour, je t'attends dans notre nouvelle maison …

Arthur s'énerva tout de suite :

- _Frog_, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis le début de-

Francis venait de raccrocher.

- _Bloody idiot …_

XxXxX

Arthur et Gilbert arrivèrent devant les maisons de Francis et Arthur, et d'Antonio et Lovino. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la voiture de l'albinos, Arthur pouvait déjà entendre Lovino crier :

- Putain, après douze ans j'ai enfin ma propre chambre et t'as oublié de m'acheter un lit ? Ce que tu peux être con !

L'anglais se demandait comment Antonio pouvait le supporter … Oh et puis, ça lui était bon après tout …

Francis lui fit un signe de la main et Arthur le rejoignit, serrant les poings et fronçant les sourcils. Le français ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon.

- Comment t'as pu me laisser avec ce type pendant toute une journée ? demanda Arthur en désignant Gilbert du doigt.

Gilbert regardait la maison de l'autre côté de la rue comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor national. Il avait aussi l'air de parler tout seul, mais ça ne choquait ni Francis ni Arthur qui savaient très bien qu'il avait toujours fait ça.

- Désolé mon cher, ronronna Francis, mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre … Si tu veux bien me suivre …

Francis lui tendit le bras et Arthur le prit en roulant des yeux. Son mari le conduisit jusqu'à la maison et s'arrêta sur le porche.

- Si c'est pour me montrer à quoi elle ressemble, commença Arthur, je te rappelle que j'y suis déjà entré tôt ce matin alors que tu ronflais dans le camion.

Francis gloussa (d'une manière virile et masculine évidemment, puisqu'il n'y a que comme ça qu'une personne glousse) et ouvrit la porte. Arthur posa ses yeux sur l'intérieur et se troua estomaqué.

Francis avait tout aménagé, les cartons avait été ouverts et les cadres photos pendaient déjà aux murs. Arthur se sentit ému. La première pièce dans laquelle on entrait était le salon. Le canapé en cuir beige était placé sous la fenêtre et la télévision était en face. Les murs blancs n'était pas encore peints, mais ils devaient de toute façon choisir les couleurs ensemble.

L'anglais entra dans la pièce et posa sa main sur la cheminée de marbre blanc. Il y avait une multitude de photo de lui et Francis, ainsi qu'une photo de lui et d'Alfred. Il sourit tristement à la photo, puis se tourna vers Francis.

- Merci beaucoup, _love_.

Arthur lui sourit, des larmes de joie aux coins des yeux. Francis lui sourit en retour :

- Je suis ravi que ça te plaise, par contre, je n'ai pu faire que les pièces principales …

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Le salon et la chambre … Ça te dis de la visiter ?

Arthur sourit en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Pourquoi pas … répondit-t-il.

Francis lui embrassa délicatement les lèvres. Arthur ferma les yeux, savourant son premier baiser dans leur nouvelle demeure. Francis lui sourit avant de lui dire :

- Bienvenue à la maison …

Arthur demanda à son mari de monter dans la chambre avant lui et se tourna vers la cheminée. Il sortit deux jouets de sa poche. Deux _Playmobil_, les deux seuls qu'il avait gardés. Il posa Iggy le Pirate et Super Al sur la cheminée et murmura :

- Voilà, maintenant c'est chez nous …

_A.N./ Yep, voili voilou …_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, on retrouve Peter et aussi … *roulement de tambour* Matthew ! Il était temps, huh ?_

_Je suis super occupée en ce moment, la vie c'est nul. Je travaille, j'étudie pour mon permis de conduire (que j'ai raté d'un point la dernière fois), je suis désespérée au point d'embrasser un de mes amis à un bal … Bonne nouvelle, une de mes amies vient de rentrez des États-Unis après un an ! (Yay ! Tout le monde s'en branle !)_

_Ce chapitre était chiant à écrire … Je suis une femme d'action ! Vous imaginez quand même que j'ai fais jouer mes personnages à Qui Est-Ce ? ? Da fuq?_

_FML …_

_Bon, au moins, l'histoire prend forme dans ma tête, mais je ne sais toujours pas où sa va nous menez, parce que j'ai déjà écrit 7 fins différentes et je ne sais pas laquelle choisir ! Damnit ! Je pourrais choisir la fin positive où tout le monde est heureux, mais moi je préfère les voir souffrir …_

_Et j'avais prévu une relation destructive PruCan … Mais finalement, je ne peux pas me résoudre à ça … PruCan c'est mon OTP après tout …_

_Aller, à la semaine prochaine :P_

_Please review!_

_P.S. Désolé pour ceux qui lisent How Evil Can I Be?, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'y travailler, ce sera pour la prochaine fois :3_


	4. C4 : It's all your fault, papa

**I'm Way Too Old**

Rating : T

WARNING : Langage de Gilbert, pensées morbides, trace d'hémoglobine, maladie mentale.

_A.N./ Bonjour à vous … Je m'excuse à l'avance si ce chapitre est moins bien écrit que d'habitude, mais je l'ai écrit en période de deuil, et pas vraiment aussi motivée que d'habitude … Ça peut paraître stupide, mais j'ai été très touchée par la mort de Cory Monteith, l'acteur principal de Glee pendant les deux première saison. Mort à quelque semaine de son mariage avec sa co-star Lea Michele. Mes pensées vont à sa famille et à ses amis, ainsi qu'à ses fans et ces personnes géniales qui écrivent de magnifiques fanfictions Glee._

_Rappelez-vous, ne touchez pas à la drogue. Une overdose est une des morts les plus horribles, puisque la personne à blâmer est la victime elle-même._

_Pas très positif comme A.N. … Pas très positif comme début de chapitre, un flashback … Et c'est un putain de long chapitre (près de 6000 mots et 15 pages), parce que je voulais les points de vue d'Arthur et de Matthew dès le chapitre 4._

_Psychotic__!Arthur est marrant à écrire … Il me fait pitié et j'ai envie de lui faire un gros câlin._

Chapitre 4 : It's all your fault, papa

Arthur marchait sans but dans la rue. Il ne se souciait même pas de la pluie qui lui coulait sur le visage, le faisant frissonner. Il se moquait royalement qu'il était une heure du matin. Il se fichait de savoir que son taux d'alcoolémie l'empêchait de marcher droit. Cela faisait un mois que son enfant lui avait été enlevé. Vie affreuse, vie cruelle. Alfred était tout pour lui …

Un vide emplissait son cœur, et même le fait de penser lui torturait l'esprit. Ses pas le menèrent dans une allée sombre. Il connaissait bien cette allée, et s'y rendait dans un but précis, la libération.

Il arriva au bout de la rue. Deux hommes s'y trouvaient, hommes qui s'apparentaient plus à des taureaux qu'à des êtres humains. Arthur sourit et se plaça entre les deux, qui discutaient frénétiquement. Ils baissèrent la tête vers le nouveau venu, avec un regard interrogateur.

- Kirkland, commença l'un des deux, qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ?

- Tu cherche encore la merde ? demanda le second.

Arthur leva la tête vers le plus grand des deux et lui cracha au visage. L'homme ne réagit pas tout de suite, doutant de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Soit Kirkland venait de lui cracher au visage, soit il se mettait à pleuvoir plus fort. La deuxième option étant non envisageable, il donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac du blondinet.

Arthur accueillit le coup avec bonheur. Enfin, la douleur physique … Une libération de son esprit. Il s'accrocha à son ventre tentant de se concentrer sur la douleur, mais Alfred lui revint en mémoire. Ce n'était pas assez …

- Tu tapes comme une _bloody_ gonzesse …

Cette fois, le coup atteint sa tempe, le sonnant. Il tomba sur le dos. Oui, définitivement, les coups à la tête étaient les meilleurs. Il sentait le sang battre à ses oreilles, alors que sa vision devenait floue. Cependant, elle revint rapidement. Et la première chose qu'il vit fut Alfred. Il se releva et s'adressa une nouvelle fois à son opposant :

- Plus fort, _bloody faggot_ … Et t'as peur d'emmener ton mec dans la bagarre avec toi ? Il pourrait se casser un ongle j'imagine …

- Ah ? demanda le deuxième, t'es homophobe en plus ? Les mecs comme toi, ça me dégoute …

Il l'attrapa par le col et lui mit un coup dans le nez avec son coude. Arthur ne le sentit pas se briser, ce qui le déçu. Il avait besoin qu'on brise chacun des os de son corps. Pourquoi ces deux colosses ne pouvaient-ils pas frapper plus fort ?

Puis ses prières furent exhaussées, ils se mirent à frapper ensemble. Un coup fractura la mâchoire de l'anglais, le faisant sourire de douleur. Prenant ceci pour un sourire provocateur, les deux compères y ajoutèrent des coups de pieds.

La douleur était intense. Son visage était en sang. La libération était enfin là. Il ne pensait plus à Alfred. Son ventre était en feu, et il ressentit le besoin de vomir.

Sa gerbe jaune se rependit sur le sol mouillé, rependant une odeur de bile dans l'air. Le pull noir que portait Arthur était couvert de vomi. Les deux attaquants firent un pas en arrière.

- Tu m'dégoutes, Kirkland … Toujours à chercher les emmerdes …

- Un de ses jours, fit son ami, tu finiras par crever.

Oh oui … La mort … Arthur ne sourit rien qu'à cette idée. Ses yeux se fermèrent, il souriait. Il était allongé en étoile sur le sol, et laissait la pluie le laver. Il soupira de soulagement avant de tomber dans un sommeil noir.

…

…

…

- Arthur ? Arthur ! J't'en prie, ouvre les yeux ! Arthur !

L'anglais ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait toujours noir dehors, il pleuvait toujours. Alors rien n'avait changé … Le monde restait sombre, et Alfred n'était plus là. Arthur se mit à rire. Pourquoi rien ne tournait rond ? Putain, c'était pas trop demander que de revoir Alfred … Il voulait tant le voir grandir … Alfred, sa chaire … son sang … son propre fils.

- Arthur, réponds-moi, je t'en supplie ! fit une voix chevrotante.

Une goutte de pluie chaude tomba sur son visage. Il lui fallut quelque temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une larme, et pas de la sienne. Il leva les yeux vers Francis, qui pleurait en lui tenant la main.

Arthur sourit :

- Pourquoi tu pleures, _Frog _? Il faut sourire dans la vie, il n'y a pas de quoi pleurer …

- Arthur … Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis …

- Si, je t'assure, tout va bien.

- Artie, il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital !

- Je sais pas, j'ai pas de montre …

- Artie ?

- Calme toi Alfred … Maman est là, je t'aimerais toujours … C'est à ça que sert une mère non ? Elle aime son fils quoi qu'il arrive, _isn't it_ ?

Arthur se sentit soulevé, et il éclata de rire. Il volait ! Comme un ange !

- Je t'aime Alfred. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'aime pas Francis, je ne l'ai jamais aimé … Tu savais qu'en France les gens ne se rasent pas sous les bras ? Je n'ai jamais aimé cet abruti … c'est toi que j'ai toujours aimé, parce que tu es mon fils …

Arthur se sentit serré plus fort contre la poitrine de quelqu'un. Francis pleurait une nouvelle fois sur lui. Le français lui souffla à l'oreille, toujours d'une voix tremblante :

- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Arthur. Et je ferrais tout pour toi, tout pour ton bonheur.

- Alfred ? Alfred ? T'es où ?

Arthur commença à s'agiter dans les bras de Francis. L'anglais se mit à lui donner des coups de pieds et de poings, mais Francis tenait bon. Hors de question pour lui de le lâcher.

- ALFRED ! se mit à hurler Arthur.

Son cri déchirait la nuit, et aurait brisé le cœur des plus endurcit, tellement il contenait de désespoir et de désillusion.

- Francis ? demanda Arthur soudain redevenu calme.

- Oui mon cœur ? répondit le français tout aussi calme.

- Il ne reviendra pas, hein ? Jamais je ne le reverrais ?

- Je suis désolé mon ange …

- C'est pas grave … Je t'aime Francis.

Et il s'évanouit de nouveau.

XxXxX

Cela faisait dix jours qu'ils avaient emménagés au Texas. La maison était maintenant parfaite. Il y avait même une pièce de trop, et ils s'en étaient servis pour une salle de détente, qui accueillait pour l'instant un bar, et c'était tout.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour. Arthur avait sortit sa plus belle cravate, une cravate émeraude sombre qui allait à la perfection avec ses yeux. Il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir très formel. Une ceinture en cuir noir retenait son pantalon, et l'empêchait de tomber sur ses chaussures de même matière et couleur.

Francis, lui, avait adopté une tenue plus décontractée, une chemise crème sur un jean clair, avec une écharpe à carreaux bleu, assortie à ses _Converse_. Il tenait un bouquet de fleur, destinée à la mère adoptive de Peter. Des Héliotropes, la plupart des filles aimaient ça, _yes_ ?

Ils se tenaient tous les deux en face de la maison de Peter. Elle avait l'air assez petite, mais la façade était mignonne comme tout. Pour se rapprocher, ils devaient franchir une petite barrière blanche et en bois, comme le reste de la palissade. Ensuite, ils devaient marcher sur un chemin d'ardoise bordé de fleurs de toutes les couleurs.

L'anglais ne se sentait pas bien … Et si les parents ne l'aimait pas et lui demandaient de ne plus jamais revoir Peter ? Il était son petit frère mais … Arthur doutait … Bon, ce n'était qu'un diner après tout, rien de mal ne pouvait se passer. Alors pourquoi angoissait-il ?

Francis le ressentit et serra la main d'Arthur plus fort dans la sienne, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Son mari se détendit un peu et Francis lui offrit un sourire confiant.

Nerveusement, Arthur frappa trois coups distincts à la porte en bois blanc. Elle s'ouvrit violemment vers l'intérieur quelques secondes plus tard. Peter se tenait sur le porche et accueillit Arthur d'un câlin à étouffer un ours.

- _Big brother !_ s'écria-t-il, _I missed you so much !_

Arthur le serra contre son cœur, appréciant la chaleur de son petit frère. Il avait grandit, mais était toujours étonnement petit pour un adolescent de quinze ans, un mètre cinquante tout au plus … C'étaient les gènes Kirkland qui parlaient, et ils criaient même lorsqu'on voyait les sourcils de Peter.

Arthur se détacha enfin de son frère et le regarda dans les yeux, magnifiques yeux bleus, comme sa mère … ou Alfred.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi petit bonhomme.

Il lui sourit et lui ébouriffa la mèche blonde qui pendait devant son front, faisant bouger le bonnet de marin que Peter portait presque tous les jours. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, il semblait porter l'uniforme complet …

Francis s'approcha et fit la bise sur les deux joues de Peter. L'adolescent grogna et s'essuya immédiatement les joues … Bon, apparemment, sa relation avec Francis ne s'était toujours pas améliorée … Pourquoi les enfants et adolescents rejetaient toujours Francis ? C'est vrai quoi, il ne faisait jamais rien de mal aux enfants …

- Pete ? fit soudain une voix derrière lui, ton frère est arrivé ?

Un jeune homme le rejoignit. Il avait les cheveux blonds et de grands yeux violets. Il portait un pull jaune pâle à col en V marron au dessus d'une chemise blanche, ainsi qu'un pantalon brun foncé impeccablement repassé (ce détail ne passait jamais inaperçu par Arthur, étant donné qu'il avait remarqué que les américains avaient tendance à ne pas repasser leur vêtements).

Le jeune homme leur sourit, et tendit amicalement sa main :

- Enchanté, Arthur, je m'appelle Toni.

- Moi de même, je vous présente Francis, mon mari.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, fit Tino en tendant sa main vers Francis.

Ne pouvant résister à l'appel d'une main tendue, Francis la saisit et y déposa ses lèvres, murmurant :

- Tout le plaisir et pour moi …

Arthur croisa les bras et roula des yeux, habitué à ce genre de comportement de la part de son mari. Il ressentit le besoin de s'excuser devant Toni qui rougissait d'embarras. De plus, les yeux de Peter lançaient des éclairs …

- Excusez-le, il fait ça avec tout le monde …

- Tu touches encore une fois à _Mummy_, et je t'explose, Frog ! lança Peter.

- Peter, le gronda Tino, tient ta langue jeune homme !

- Mais _Mummy_ …

- Pas de « mais », Peter.

Alors que le garçon se mit à grogner en regardant le sol, les rouages du cerveau d'Arthur se mirent à tourner. Peter, qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas changé psychologiquement en deux ans, venait d'appeler Tino « _Mummy_ » … Maman donc ? L'ampoule s'alluma dans le cerveau de l'anglais, et il tendit le bouquet de fleurs qu'il tenait à Tino.

- C'est pour vous, dit-il.

Il avait toujours entendu Peter parler de _Mummy_ et _Daddy _, donc il avait assumé qu'il s'agissait d'une femme et d'un homme … Tout le monde peut se tromper …

- _Kiitos_, elles sont magnifiques, fit Tino en souriant. Et ne me vouvoie pas, je suis quoi, deux ans plus âgé ?

- Oui je pense … sourit Arthur.

Tino leur fit ensuite signe d'entrer, en tenant Peter par la main. Oui, Peter, était toujours un enfant … Dix ans maximum dans sa tête. L'adulte les conduisit au salon, ou un autre homme attendait sur le canapé. Il se leva, montrant son immense carrure aux deux invités. Il était blond et il portait des lunettes, mais surtout, il avait une espèce d'aura autour de lui qui était assez intimidante.

- Arthur, Francis, commença Tino, je vous présente mon mari, Berwarld.

- Ench'té … souffla Berwarld en tendant sa main.

Les invités s'empressèrent de lui serrer la main, puis ils prirent place dans les canapés de cuir blanc. Tino, qui semblait aimer parler, prit la parole :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans la vie ?

- On est professeur. Francis de français, et moi de littérature.

- Oh ? Vraiment ? Je suis fleuriste, et Berwarld tient le café d'en face.

Berwarld donna un coup de tête affirmatif, gardant son expression sévère. Tino posa une nouvelle question :

- Et vous allez enseigner où cette année ?

- À Thiefshipping. Répondit Francis.

Tino laissa échapper un petit cri avant de se lever.

- Euh, je vais chercher un petit apéritif … Je reviens tout de suite !

Francis et Arthur échangèrent un regard incertain avant de se tourner vers Berwarld qui les regardait gravement.

- D'solé, dit-il, T'no a été à c'tte éc'le. Traumat'sé.

Francis et Arthur écarquillèrent les yeux, puis Tino revint avec quatre boissons sur un plateau, ainsi qu'une assiette d'amuse-bouche inconnu à Arthur.

- Désolé, fit-il en s'asseyant et en donnant à chacun un des verres. C'est juste que j'ai de très mauvais souvenir de cet établissement … Beaucoup d'harcèlements et de bagarres … Le directeur à l'époque était tout jeune, Mr Keith, je ne l'oublierais jamais … Une horrible école, raciste et homophobe …

Arthur avala difficilement sa salive. Il avait eu les mêmes échos de la part de Ludwig … et il se posait des tas de questions … Sur le site internet, l'établissement lui avait paru très accueillant … Il allait vraiment devoir attendre son premier jour avant de pouvoir se faire une véritable idée. Cependant, il y avait une question qu'il pouvait poser dès maintenant :

- Pourquoi avoir été à Thiefshipping ?

Tino soupira avant de répondre :

- C'est là que vont la plupart des immigrants, parce que c'est une école vraiment bon marché par rapport à Prideshipping qui est une école privée. Je venais d'arriver de Finlande et parlais à peine anglais … Puisque l'inscription est gratuite, beaucoup de parents « pas très nets » y envoient leurs enfants …

- Je vois, fit Francis, et ça mène à une école de délinquants …

- À peu près … Les professeurs savaient enseigner pour la plupart, mais les élèves étaient des brutes … Enfin, j'en suis sorti plus fort …

Tino termina son récit sur un sourire, comme à chaque fois qu'il finissait une phrase. C'était vraiment rassurant, comme une bonne maman … Arthur but une gorgée de son apéritif, c'était très alcoolisé … Arthur cru reconnaitre le goût de la vodka et du soda à l'orange, mais ses papilles gustatives n'étaient pas assez développées pour reconnaitre le reste des ingrédients. Il reprit une gorgé, lui faisant presque oublier que la rentrée était dans cinq jours … Presque …

- Et Peter ? demanda Arthur, où va-t-il ?

- À Prideshipping, répondit Tino. Je sais que ça coute plus cher, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il se fasse harcelé parce qu'il s'est fait adopté, ou même parce qu'il a deux pères.

Berwarld hocha la tête, Peter, qui était jusque là resté assis par terre prit la parole :

- J'aurais pu aller à Thiefshipping, je les aurais tous massacré ! Personne ne s'en prend à Peter Kirkland comme ça !

Tino ria :

- Je n'en doute pas mon grand …

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Arthur ne put que ce rendre compte d'à quel point Peter était heureux, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait été s'il était venu vivre avec Arthur lorsqu'il avait fait la démarche … L'anglais fut même ravi que l'adoption lui ait été refusé. Il n'aurait pas été un aussi bon tuteur que Tino et Berwarld.

Sans même qu'ils ne virent le temps passé, le soleil se couchait déjà. Il allait être vingt deux heures … Les deux nordiques étaient désormais leurs amis. Même si Berwarld n'avait presque pas parlé, il avait l'air bien intentionné, en demandant à Peter d'arrêter de se gaver de _Gravlax_, lors du repas cuisiné par le suédois.

À contre cœur, ils durent rentrer chez eux. Arthur embrassa le front de Peter qui s'était endormis sur le canapé en regardant _Bob l'éponge_. Un vrai bébé … Et dire qu'il avait quinze ans … Arthur ne se la coulait pas si douce à cet âge. En même temps, il ne souhaitait pas ce qu'il lui été arrivé à son petit frère … Il était bien mieux ici à rêvasser.

Ils se promirent de se revoir dans la semaine, et se rendirent à leur voiture.

- Tu vois ? fit Francis alors qu'il conduisait. Tout c'est bien passé, mon amour.

Arthur avait un peu abusé du vin de table et se sentait fatigué.

- _Yes_ … Je ne _see_ pas _why_ j'étais effrayé _of_ … _stuffs and things_ et tout ça …

Francis ria légèrement. Lorsqu'Arthur mélangeait les langues, c'était qu'il voulait vraiment dormir.

- Dors, mon ange, je te porterais jusqu'à la chambre lorsque nous serons arrivé …

- _Thanks, you git_ … fit Arthur en fermant les yeux.

**XxXxX**

Matthew Williams entendit les pas précipités de Michelle montant les escaliers. Il était toujours sous a couette, et grogna un peu. Il n'avait pas envie de passer une autre journée à ne rien faire que d'avoir peur de son ombre …

Michelle entra dans la pièce, ses longs cheveux marron attachés en deux couettes basses retenues par des rubans rouges. Elle portait un jean clair et un haut en soie blanche. Elle traversa la chambre peu meublée et alla ouvrir les rideaux :

- Allez mon chéri, il faut se lever !

Matthew ne répondit pas et se contenta de se retourner pour lui faire face. Elle lui sourit, sachant trop bien qu'il ne le lui parlera pas. Cela faisait un an aujourd'hui qu'il n'avait pas prit la parole. Le mutisme sélectif … Un maladie très sérieuse qui a une mauvaise réputation. Pendant longtemps, les psychologistes pensaient que c'était une manière de dire « J'emmerde le monde ! Que je parle ou pas, la Terre tourne toujours … ».

L'adolescent regarda le bas de son lit. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas parler, c'était qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de le faire, rien ne sortait. Il avait peur. Peur que le son de sa voix ne _l'_attire, peur de se qu'il pouvait dire, peur de ses propres pensées.

- Les nouveaux voisins ont l'air sympathique, il faudra qu'on aille leur rendre visite. J'ai même vu un italien de ton âge. Je l'ai entendu insulter son colocataire.

Matthew la regarda et elle soupira :

- Je sais que ce doit être une journée difficile … Cela fait un an. Mais tu t'en remettras Matt, à partir du moment où tu auras confiance en toi. Je t'ai fait des pancakes pour le p'tit dèj, j't'attends dans la cuisine, d'accord mon cœur ?

Matthew hocha la tête. Michelle avait vraiment le cœur sur la main. Dès qu'on lui confiait une mission, elle l'exécutait sans reproche. Cela faisait dix mois que Matthew vivait avec elle, et depuis le décès de mère adoptive il y avait cinq ans, elle était ce qu'il avait de mieux. Elle était une amie d'enfance de sa mère, et l'avait recueillit. Il n'avait jamais connu sa mère biologique, et son père … Il préférait ne pas y penser … Il était un peu la raison de so mutisme sélectif …

Matthew était originaire du Canada. Vous ne pouviez pas vous tromper en regardant sa chambre … Le drapeau de son pays était accroché au mur d'en face, et le reste des murs était recouvert de poster de joueurs de hockey canadiens.

Kumajirou entra dans la pièce. C'était un gros chien, qui s'apparentait plus à un ours, et que ça mère adoptive lui avait offert il y avait 6 ans. Il était blanc et avait le poil court. Ses oreilles tombaient devant ses yeux, et il marchait de manière nonchalante.

Il grimpa sur le lit, et Matthew lui gratta derrière les oreilles. L'adolescent le regarda avec son habituelle expression vide, et Michelle soupira avant de quitter la pièce.

Matthew ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait la nausée, et ce sentiment au cœur qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire. Cela ressemblait a de la solitude, mais avec un côté satisfait, lié au fait qu'il préférait être seul.

Il se leva et rejoignit Michelle dans la cuisine. Une assiette de pancakes était posée sur la table. Matthew s'assit et s'empressa de les recouvrir de sirop d'érable avant de les dévorer.

Il lança un regard vers Michelle qui détourna le regard dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il était sûr que quelque chose la tracassait, et il voulait vraiment lui poser la question … Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, rien ne sortit.

Cependant, Michelle le vit, et d'un soupir résigné, elle décida de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur :

- Écoute Mattie … Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise.

Le garçon hocha la tête, pour montrer qu'il écoutait. Michelle s'assit face à lui, une tasse de thé entre ses mains bronzées.

- Tu sais que tu commence ta dernière année … Et bien … Je t'ai inscrit dans une école.

Les yeux de Matthew se remplirent d'effroi. Une école ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas y aller, il n'y arriverait pas ! Il avait passé l'année précédente à suivre des cours à domicile via internet. Michelle l'avait aidé également.

- Je sais que ça te fait peur, mes j'en ai discuté avec ta psychologue, et nous sommes toutes les deux d'accord sur un point : tu dois avancer.

Oui, évidement qu'il devait avancer, mais il n'en avait pas envie ! Déjà qu'une dernière année l'effrayait … qu'allait-il faire après cette dernière année ? Et s'il ne parlait plus jamais ? Ce serait horrible !

- Je t'ai inscrit à Prideshipping, tu y seras bien. En section langue, puisque je sais que tu aimes ça.

C'était vrai qu'il aimait les langues … Il parlait parfaitement anglais et français, et avait pas mal de notion d'espagnol. Par contre, comment réussir des examens de langues sans pouvoir parler ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mattie, tout ira bien, je te le promets. Et puis, tu te feras peut être des amis … Et qui sait … pourquoi pas une petite amie ?

Matthew rougit. Des amis, une petite amie … Ce serait le paradis … Mais qui voudrait d'un monstre comme lui ? Il soupira et se tortilla sur sa chaise. Il se sentait vraiment mal maintenant et avait besoin d'une libération.

- Merde ! s'exclama Michelle en regardant sa montre, j'suis encore en retard ! Le patient doit être en train de m'attendre !

Sans tarder, elle se précipita vers la porte du jardin. Michelle était psychologue, et de ce fait, elle savait s'occuper de Matthew comme il se le devait. Sa « salle de discussion », comme elle l'aimait l'appeler, se trouvait dans le jardin. Les gens pouvaient y accéder en empruntant un sentier d'écorce.

Matthew se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Libération … Il en avait besoin. Il ouvrit le placard en dessous du lavabo et en sortit une lame de rasoir.

Il releva sa manche et plaça son bras au dessus du lavabo. Il ne devait pas le faire … C'était mal … La lame s'approcha de son avant bras où quelques cicatrices se distinguaient sur sa peau blanche.

Matthew se sentit dégoutant pour trahir la confiance de Michelle. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne s'était plus mutiler, et d'un coup, toute la pression lui retombait dessus. La lame perça sa peau et le sang se mit à perler.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait du sang, il se mit à paniquer. Le liquide lui rappelait se qu'il s'était passé il y avait exactement un an. Il continua à se couper sur plusieurs endroits, la douleur le libérant et le soulageant de différents poids qui s'étaient accumulés au cours de ces mois où il ne s'était plus charcuté la peau.

Il savait que cette sensation de liberté n'était qu'une illusion, mais il aimait cette fausse réalité. Il se trancha encore quelques fois l'avant bras, avant de se rendre compte que c'était pire que toutes les fois où il l'avait fait réunies.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se dépêcha de nettoyer tout le sang qui coulait sur son bras et dans le lavabo. Il prit ensuite du papier toilette et se le pressa contre ses coupures. L'adolescent sortit de quoi se désinfecter ainsi que des bandages et commença à se nettoyer.

Il grinça des dents lorsque le désinfectant entra en contact avec sa peau, et soupira lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il devait encore prendre sa douche. Il laissa tomber sa tête et se déshabilla complètement.

XxXxX

Alors qu'il grignotait en lisant un livre, Matthew fut dérangé par un coup de sonnette. Se rendant compte que Michelle n'était pas là, il commença à paniquer en se rendant compte qu'il allait devoir aller ouvrir.

_Et si c'était lui ?_ se dit Matthew en paniquant et en imaginant le pire des scénarios, _s'il m'avait retrouvé et était venu me rechercher ?_

Il s'approcha de la porte, ravi qu'il y ait un œil de bœuf lui permettant de voir qui attendait à la porte. Il regarda et fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas revenu. Par contre, il se mit à paniquer parce qu'il ne connaissait pas le nouveau venu …

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'ouvre ? Il fait peur avec ses yeux rouges … Mais il est pale et a les cheveux blancs … Je suppose qu'il est albinos …_

En regardant mieux, il vit que l'homme portait un uniforme du service des postes, et qu'il avait un paquet en main. Et il parlait … mais a lui-même. Il leva le bras et Matthew se raidit, mais l'homme se contenta de sonner une nouvelle fois … et encore une fois … et encore une fois … Le bruit commençait à énerver Matthew, et il ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour, lui dit l'inconnu, j'ai un colis pour Matthew Williams.

Matthew ne répondit pas (évidement), mais ne fit pas un geste. Pourquoi un colis pour lui ? Et s'il s'agissait d'une bombe ? Peut-être que quelqu'un voulait le faire exploser ! Et si ça arrivait, alors la maison aussi exploserait, et Michelle serait à la rue, ou alors tuée dans l'explosion tout ça parce que Matthew avait accepté un colis de la part d'un facteur albinos …

- C'est bien ici au moins ?

Matthew resta frisé.

- Hey ho ? demanda le facteur en faisant signe de la main.

Puis, il sembla comprendre :

- Oh, t'as peur de moi c'est ça ? Putain … C'est parce que je suis albinos ? J'suis pas un démon tu sais … Être albinos c'est génial, mais ça casse les couilles parfois, comme aujourd'hui, il fait grand soleil, et je crame ! J'suis obligé d'me foutre plein de crème solaire toutes les dix minutes …

Matthew hocha la tête, clairement pas convaincu.

- J'm'appelle Gilbert Beilschmidt, mais je suis trop génial pour un nom de famille, alors tu peux m'appeler Gilbert.

Il tendit sa main, et Matthew fit un pas en arrière. Gilbert la rétracta et se la passa dans les cheveux :

- Toujours peur de moi ?

Matthew secoua la tête et montra le colis du doigt.

- Tu veux ton colis ?

Le blondinet secoua la tête rapidement en écarquillant les yeux.

- Oh je vois, t'as peur du colis c'est ça ?

Matthew hocha timidement la tête, ravi que Gilbert l'ai compris aussi rapidement.

- T'inquiètes pas, il y a pas grand-chose de méchant là dedans, juste un uniforme d'école … Erg … je retire ce que je viens de dire … Un uniforme c'est la loose … Tu vas à Prideshipping j'imagine …

Matthew hocha la tête.

- C'est dommage que tu n'ailles pas à Thiefshipping, c'est là que j'travaille. Enfin, j'suis pas prof ou une connerie dans le genre ! J'suis trop génial pour ça, moi je suis technicien de surface !

Matthew sourit devant l'assurance de Gilbert, qui lui sourit en retour.

- Alors Mattie, tu prends le colis ?

Matthew se crispa au surnom, puis il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et prit le carton, ainsi que le stylo que lui tendait Gilbert afin de signer le document de réception.

- Génial, t'es cool Mattie. Au fait, t'es muet ?

Il secoua la tête en fixant ses chaussures. Il sortit un papier cartonné de sa poche et le tendit à Gilbert, rougissant légèrement. Il n'aimait pas devoir sortir cette note …

L'albinos la prit en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'air interrogateur. Il lit la note que Matthew connaissait par cœur :

** Bonjour, je m'appelle Matthew Williams ? Suite à un événement traumatisant, je suis atteins d'un mutisme sélectif et je suis désormais incapable de parler. Je suis également atteins d'un nombre important de phobies. Si je vous montre ce papier au hasard dans la rue, il est fort probable que je me sois perdu.**

Le reste de la note étant ses coordonnées et le numéro de Michelle. Gilbert émit un « aaah » de compréhension avant de tendre le bout de carton à Matthew qui s'empressa de le remettre dans sa poche.

- Ça craint … Ça fait longtemps ?

Matthew hocha la tête et leva l'index :

- Un an ?

Le plus jeune confirma. Gilbert le comprenait assez bien.

- C'est pas de bol … Au fait, ton nom me dit quelque chose … C'est possible que j'ai entendu parler de toi ?

Le blondinet inclina sa tête, pensant que ce n'était pas probable. À moins que Gilbert n'ait été envoyé pour l'éliminer ! Non, il n'aurait pas posé la question sinon … Sauf si c'était pour lui faire baissé sa garde !

- Ton nom m'a fait bizarre quand je l'ai lu … Et je ne pense pas que je t'ai déjà vu … Mignon comme tu es, j't'aurais pas oublié, Kesesese.

Matthew rougit alors que Gilbert … Riait (?) Quel son étrange. Comment pouvait-il le trouvait mignon ? Non seulement il était un garçon, mais en plus il avait tout à se reprocher … Trop maigre, cheveux trop long, mauvaise vue … Gilbert lui, il était bien bâti, légèrement musclé et avait un visage d'homme, contrairement à Matthew qui avait beaucoup trop de traits féminins.

- Hey, soit pas embarrassé, Mattie, t'es presque aussi génial que moi, et c'est beaucoup venant de moi. C'est pas parce que tu causes pas que t'as rien à dire, huh ?

_Exactement._

- T'sais quoi ? J'aimerais bien te revoir … Ça t'arrive de sortir de chez toi ?

Matthew secoua la tête avant de montrer son colis.

- Seulement pour l'école ?

Il hocha la tête. Vraiment, ce Gilbert le comprenait vraiment bien pour une première rencontre. Oh mon Dieu, peut-être qu'il l'avait espionné ! Si ça se trouvait, il y avait des caméras cachées partout dans la maison, et Gilbert avait passé ses journées à l'espionner et à mettre au point un plan pour le capturer ! Peut-être que derrière ce sourire charmant, se cachait un monstre …

- C'est trop pas génial que t'ailles à Pride … Thief est bien plus géniale ! Et la génialité ça me connait, parce que je suis génial !

Matthew donna un regard incertain, il avait beaucoup entendu parler de Thiefshipping, et pas en bien … Beaucoup de bagarre générale, de règlement de compte et d'appel aux policiers …

- Bon, c'est vrai qu'il y a des cons dans les couloirs … Il y a un gamin qui s'appelle Alfred, il te ressemble un peu en fait, physiquement j'veux dire, parce qu'au fond, c'est un vrai connard. J'suppose que t'es pas un connard ?

Matthew secoua la tête, incertain de se qu'il devait « dire ».

- Hey, soit plus sûr que ça Mattie, t'es pas un oiseau en cage, huh ? Secoue fermement la tête !

Matthew roula des yeux en souriant.

- Waouh, t'es trop chou quand t'es sarcastique, Birdie …

_Birdie ?_

- Allez, j'dois y aller, j'ai d'autre colis à livrer moi … Boulot de merde … Au moins en période scolaire j'ai pas besoin de me trimbaler partout en ville … Bye, Birdie !

Matthew trembla un peu avant d'agiter poliment sa main. Il regarda Gilbert s'éloigner. Il avait l'air gentil, mais il était effrayant ! Et puis, c'était quoi de donner un surnom à quelqu'un que tu venais de rencontrer ? Le blondinet doutait qu'il s'agissait d'un acte d'amitié … Comment pouvait-il essayer de se lier d'amitié avec un fou comme Matthew ?

Il retourna dans sa cuisine, non sans avoir verrouillé la porte et posa son colis sur la table. Il n'avait pas envie de regarder à quoi ressemblait son uniforme, il avait peur.

_Tout ça c'est de ta faute, papa …_

_A.N/ Merci d'avoir lu, on retrouve Alfred dès le prochain chapitre, sous un point de vue tout à fait différent, celui de Kiku !_

_Je sais que ce chapitre était extrêmement long, mais il fallait Matthew aussi , sinon, ça faisait encore deux semaines avant d'arriver à Alfred …_

_Ouaip, la mère de Matthew c'est Seychelles … J'avais prévu une OC, mais en l'écrivant, je me suis rendue compte que sa personnalité collait à Seychelles …_

_Alors que je prends des notes pour le plan d'avancement de cette histoire, mon cerveau se bloque sur 'PRUCAN!' … Pas évident, j'ai tout de planifié pour PruCan, alors que même le FrUK et l'USUK n'est pas terminé … Le SpaMano et le GerIta sont bien avancé aussi …_

_Je suis désolé pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes ici, ainsi que dans le chapitre précédent, je ne l'avais pas lu à ma petite sœur et donc ça donne des tas de fautes … (Le fait de lire à voix haute me permet de voir mes fautes …)_

_Juste quand je me dis « voilà, tout est corrigé ! », je pose mes yeux sur une phrase avec trois fautes dedans … I suck balls …_

_Matthew est juste trop mini-on !_

_Désolé pour HECIB (How Evil Can I Be?) mais j'étais pas d'humeur …_

_(Je m'excuse à nouveau pour la mauvaise qualité, en espérant que ça aille mieux pour moi pour la suite … J'ai plein de fanfic Glee en cours de lecture, et c'est vraiment difficile de continuer en sachant que Cory est décédé …)_

_Please review ! (Je passe du coq à l'âne …)_


	5. C5 : Iggy?

**I'm Way Too Old**

Rating : T

WARNING : Sexe, nicotine, langage, bagarre

Disclaimer : P'tain, j'lai oublié dans le chapitre précédent ! Ça veut dire qu'Hetalia m'appartenait ? … _Sadly no_ …

_A.N/ SALUT ! :D :D :D :D_

_Je suis heureuse ! :D :D :D :D_

_Bon j'arrête … C'est juste que j'ai eu mon permis et tout ça … :D Mon voyage d'un an en Australie(ou New Zealand, ou Taiwan) se rapproche de plus en plus … Et je suis en train de raté une soirée Paranormal Activity pour écrire … (Je les connais par cœur de toute façon …)_

_Aller, sans plus attendre le chapitre 5. Je me suis éclatée, parce que j'adore Korea, da~ze ! Les Asians sont trop cool … Je revisite un peu la famille, il en faut des plus et des moins âgés …_

_Merci pour les reviews anonymes, même si je peux pas répondre, ça fait vachement plaisir :D_

_On commence par un flashback d'Arthur, parce que la plupart des chapitres commenceront comme ça._

Chapitre 5 : Iggy ?

L'alcool. Il coulait à flot, et lui brûlait la gorge au fur et à mesure que les degrés augmentaient. Arthur riait seul au milieu du bar. Il riait seul, mais il était accompagné. Francis le surveillait, alors qu'Arthur prenait un Shot de vodka.

- T'sais, Frog … On devrait adopter Peter.

Francis leva les yeux au ciel. Combien de fois n'avait-il eut cette conversation ?

- On ne peut pas, Arthur. Tu le sais bien.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Si je n'aime pas les protocoles, les idées fixes et-

- Ne te mets pas à chanter, j't'en prie.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Arthur. T'as toujours dit que j'avais une belle voix …

Francis soupira. Arthur passait souvent du coq à l'âne en ce moment … Bon, au moins, il ne posait plus de question quant à l'adoption de Peter.

- Ils me manquent … dit Arthur soudain nostalgique. J'ai pas vu Alfred depuis deux mois … Et Peter, j'ai perdu le compte …

- On l'a vu la semaine passée, quand tu étais au commissariat, et qu'il le visitait avec son école.

- J'm'en souviens pas … fit Arthur pensif.

- Tu avais bu. Lui rappela Francis en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Arthur émit un « oh » de compréhension, puis se versa un nouveau verre de whisky, que le bar tender lui avait gentiment offert, pour le soutenir dans ce moment difficile qu'il ne voulait partager qu'avec Francis.

Le français regarda sa montre, en grimaçant lorsqu'il dut plier le coude. C'était cette garce qui l'avait attaqué il y avait deux mois de cela qui lui avait salopé les articulations.

- Artie, chéri, il faut y allé, il y a cours demain.

- Hn …

Arthur comprit le message et se leva immédiatement, finissant d'abord son verre cul-sec. Le monde se mit à tourner au ralentit autour de lui, et les sons lui vinrent camouflés. Il se sentit tombé en arrière et Francis le rattrapa, soit par habitude, soit par réflexe, soit un mélange des deux.

Il le prit dans ses bras et le porta façon bébé. Arthur lui souffla dans le cou et se mit à renifler son parfum. Francis salua le bar tender et sortit.

Vivant à quelques mètres du bar, Francis emmena Arthur chez ses parents, plutôt que de retourner dans l'appartement d'Arthur sur le campus. Mme et M Bonnefoy dormant déjà à cette heure tardive, Francis fit de son mieux pour ne faire aucun bruit. Ce qui n'était pas évident avec Arthur qui lui faisait des suçons dans le cou.

Enfin arrivé à la chambre, le français déposa son petit-ami sur le lit. Ce dernier s'assit au bord et enleva ses chaussures. Il les déposa délicatement sur le sol, puis sourit en sentant le lit s'affaisser à côté de lui, signifiant que Francis avait prit place.

Arthur se retourna vers lui, un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Il se rapprocha en marchant à quatre pattes vers un Francis plus que surprit. Cela faisait deux mois qu'Arthur ne l'avait plus regardé comme cela.

Etonnamment, Francis avait refusé de faire quoique ce soit avec Arthur pendant qu'il était dans cet état là. (Excluant des fellations par-ci par-là pour lui remonter le moral). Après tout, Arthur était plus du type « Angry Sex » … Francis ne voulait pas de « Sad Sex », car il ne voulait pas abuser de l'homme qu'il aimait dans un état de faiblesse.

Alors ce regard que son homme lui lançait, Francis le sentit directement dans son pantalon.

Arthur se mit à califourchon au dessus de Francis et se jeta sur sa bouche, le dévorant comme il ne le faisait qu'après une grosse engueulade. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, ce ne fut que pour laisser à Francis le temps de retourner Arthur sur le matelas afin de se mettre au dessus de lui, une main posée sur le jean trop serré d'Arthur, et l'autre passant dans ses cheveux, alors que ses lèvres glissaient le long de sa mâchoire.

Francis fit passer le t-shirt d'Arthur par-dessus ses épaules, et lui lécha un téton. Il allait s'occuper de l'autre lorsqu'il entendit Arthur lui murmurer :

- Baise-moi _already, you idiot!_

Même en colère, Arthur ne lui avait jamais demandé ça … Francis ne savait pas comment il devait le prendre … (A.N./ par derrière D)

Francis déboutonna le pantalon d'Arthur, et le déshabilla complètement, l'exposant. Il enleva ensuite son propre pantalon, le descendant jusqu'à ses genoux. Il fit un mouvement afin d'atteindre la table de nuit, mais Arthur l'en empêcha en lui donnant une tape sur la main.

- Baise-moi. Pas de besoin de préparation.

Francis le regarda, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, et continua son mouvement, afin de prendre le lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit. Hors de question pour lui de faire ça sans préparation, il n'avait aucune envie de blesser celui qu'il aimait de tout son être.

Alors Arthur lui mordit la main. Il mordit jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le goût ferreux du sang dans sa bouche. Francis écarquilla les yeux, avant de reprendre sa main. C'est à ce moment qu'Arthur prit les poignets de Francis et les colla contre le matelas, au dessus de la tête de Francis, alors que l'anglais était assis sur le bas ventre du français. Il sentait l'érection de Francis frottant entre ses fesses.

Gardant le contrôle de Francis d'une main, Arthur se mit à caresser le membre de son petit ami, le maniant de façon à ce que le gland se trouvait maintenant en face de son ouverture. Francis gémit de bien être, se maudissant pour ressentir une telle sensation dans cette position d'infériorité.

Arthur couina de douleur alors qu'il faisait violement pénétrer Francis en lui. Les larmes lui venaient aux yeux alors qu'il sentait son anus se déchirer, et même du sang couler, mais il continuait. Tout devait entrer.

La douleur et l'amour ne faisait qu'un de toute façon.

Francis regagna le contrôle de son corps lorsqu'il ressentit du liquide couler entre ses cuisses et sur le matelas. Violement, il repoussa Arthur qui s'écrasa sur le sol.

Francis constata, effaré, que le liquide était bien ce qu'il avait soupçonné : du sang.

- Artie … Pourquoi tu …

- _SHUT THE FUCK UP !_ hurla Arthur, menaçant de réveiller les parents de Francis. _I JUST WANT YOU TO BLOODY FUCK ME !_

- Calme-toi, Artie, tu sais bien que je ne comprends pas tout quand tu parles anglais …

Arthur se leva. Francis le fixa dans les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à la suite des événements. Arthur courut jusqu'à la porte et quitta la pièce, toujours nu et du sang coulant entre les jambes.

Le temps de réaction de Francis fut de dix secondes, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Arthur venait de quitter sa maison, complètement nu et qu'il devait certainement déambuler en ville.

Il remonta son pantalon et ramassa les vêtements d'Arthur. Il se précipita dehors, et ne vit pas la voiture qui le percuta de plein fouet.

XxXxX

- Kiku-chan ? Hey, oh, debout !

Kiku ouvrit les yeux. Il sentit immédiatement que quelqu'un était collé à lui, plus précisément, que quelqu'un avait ses mains posées sur sa poitrine.

- Yong Soo-kun ?

- Ah beh, quand même, da~ze ! murmura Im Yong Soo en relâchant son emprise sur son petit frère. J'te rappelle que c'est le premier jour d'école !

Kiku s'assit sur son futon en se frottant les yeux. Il plaça une main dans ses cheveux avant de se lever.

- Prépare-toi, j'vais allez réveiller Aniki … J'ai un seau d'eau rien que pour lui, tu savais que les seaux d'eau avaient été inventés Corée ?

Bien que Kiku sache très bien que ce n'était pas le cas, il hocha poliment la tête. Il regarda son frère s'en aller ennuyer l'ainé des trois avant de se lever et de ranger son futon. Il quitta calmement la chambre, et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit, satisfait d'être propre et maintenant vêtu d'un jean clair et d'une chemise bleue clair à carreaux.

Il passe dans le couloir ou un violent « SMASH » se fait entendre. Se rapprochant de la chambre commune, il vit Yong Soo se tenir la joue devant un Yao trempé, peluche panda compris.

- Tu savais que la claque avait été inventé en Corée ?

- Ferme-la, aru ! De quel droit tu me fais ça dès le matin ? J'suis le plus grand j'te rappelle, aru !

- T'es le plus court aussi, da~ze !

Yao s'énerva, il n'aimait pas le fait qu'on lui rappelle que Yong Soo était plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres. Kiku soupira devant cette scène quotidienne et alla ouvrir les deux fenêtres pour aérer la chambre.

Leur petite maison n'ayant pas d'étage, Kiku se rendit tout de suite dans la cuisine pauvrement équipée. Il fit accueillit par Mei qui préparait de la soupe miso pour tout le monde. Mei était la plus jeune, elle entrait d'ailleurs au lycée cette année, et était toute excitée rien qu'à l'idée.

Ses frères avaient beau lui expliquer que Thiefshipping était un endroit dangereux et inhospitalier, elle se contentait de sourire en ajustant les fleurs dans ses cheveux. Elle était toujours de bonne humeur de toute façon.

- Konnichiwa, Mei-san.

- Nihao, Kiku, répondit-elle en souriant. Je nous ai fais de la soupe avec les restes pour le petit déjeuner.

- Merci beaucoup. Je tiens à préparer des bentô pour nous tous aujourd'hui.

- Va à ton aise frangin, ria-t-elle, c'est pas parce que tu es le dernier arrivé que tu dois tous préparer …

Kiku était arrivé au début du mois de juillet. Effectivement, aucune de ces personnes n'avait de lien de sang. Cependant, ils étaient tellement proches que cela pouvait porter à confusion.

- Excuse-moi, je tiens à être rentable …

- Tu l'es déjà bien assez, Kiku ! ria Yong Soo en entrant la pièce portant un jean large et un t-shirt blanc.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Kaoru qui revenait de son service de nuit à l'usine de tapis d'à côté. Kaoru était le plus âgé, il gardait toujours cette même expression neutre et sans émotion, mais au fond de lui, il était vraiment gentil. Il était la source de revenu principale au foyer, bien que chacun des occupants avaient un petit boulot pour pouvoir aider.

- Nihao.

- Bonjour, Kaoru ! Tu prends le petit dèj avec nous, da~ze ?

Il secoua la tête et se rendit dans la chambre.

- Attention c'est mouillé, lui dit Yao en entrant à son tour.

Il portait un t-shirt rouge trop long avec une ceinture de cuir marron par-dessus, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et une paire de ballerines rouges. Ses longs cheveux étaient lâchés et une petite pince marron empêchait sa mèche gauche de lui tomber sur le visage.

- T'as l'air d'une gonzesse, Aniki !

- Ferme-la, aru !

Kiku avait remarqué tout au long de l'été, que Yao s'habillait souvent de manière androgyne. Des hauts souvent trop longs, des pantalons moulants … Ce n'était pas provoquant du tout, mais il est vrai que sur les marchés ont le prenait parfois pour une fille, non que ça dérangeait Yao, il restait neutre et répondait normalement lorsqu'un marchand l'appelait « mademoiselle ».

Yong Soo et Yao était arrivé ensemble aux U.S.A. en passant par la frontière mexicaine. Ils ne parlaient jamais de leur périple, mais Kiku avait compris qu'il y avait eu quelques morts en cours de route. Kaoru était arrivé par hasard, il était devenu orphelin et vivait dans la rue, cherchant un endroit où s'abriter, il était tombé sur cette petite maison avec un style asiatique. Il avait un an de plus que Kiku, Yong Soo et Yao qui avait tous dix-sept ans, bien que Yao tendait déjà vers les dix-huit.

Mei était arrivée couverte de sang après s'être faite violée, mais ça personne n'osait en parler … Ce qui était bien normal. Elle avait quatorze ans, lors des faits et était même tombée enceinte … Yao l'avait fait avorter avec des aiguilles à tricoter, sous la demande de Mei, bien sûr.

Et enfin, il y avait Kiku. Lui qui avait vécu une enfance facile et aisée, il se retrouvait avec un cadavre sur les bras, celui de son petit frère qu'il avait emmené avec lui dans sa fuite. Mais ça, il ne fallait pas lui en parler, tout était encore frais dans sa tête.

Ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble, à l'exception de Kaoru qui était partit se coucher. Comme d'habitude, les réflexions entre Yong Soo et Yao fusaient, alors que Kiku mangeait calmement et que Mei suivait les répliques comme si elle regardait un match de tennis, tournant la tête chaque fois que la balle était lancée.

Kiku était positif, un premier jour d'école, rien de mal ne pouvait se passer …

XxXxX

Lovino fut réveillé par le connard-aux-tomates qui sortait du lit, lui enlevant la couverture qui lui couvrait le dos. Bien sûr, il grogna :

- Oi ! Putain, j'ai froid, connard …

- T'es réveillé Lovi ? demanda Antonio assit sur le bord du lit.

- Non, ducon, je t'engueule même en dormant …

Lovi l'entendit rire légèrement et il roula des yeux. Il n'y avait rien de drôle, alors pourquoi cet enfoiré se marrait-t-il. Il n'y avait rien de drôle à être forcé de dormir dans le même lit que lui parce que, con comme il était, il avait oublié de prendre un lit pour Lovino …

Certes, il aurait pu dormir dans le canapé, mais c'était moins confortable qu'un lit. Il ne fallait surtout pas croire qu'il dormait avec Antonio parce qu'il l'aimait bien ! C'est pas parce qu'il l'avait recueillit alors que son père était un connard égoïste qu'il aimait bien le connard espagnol … Il était gentil et tout mais … mais … Bon, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas mais c'était normal, il n'aimait personne.

Personne ne pouvait remplacer cette personne chère à ses yeux et qui lui avait été arrachée des bras lorsqu'il avait cinq ans …

- C'est un peu tôt pour que tu te lèves, Lovi, mais tu as école aujourd'hui donc tu n'as pas le droit de trainer au lit !

Hop, encore un sourire ! Il y a pas de quoi rire, putain ! C'est l'école, pas Disney World !

- Et toi ? Tu vas où ?

- Tu t'intéresses à moi, Lovi ? T'es trop mignon !

Lovino sentit son visage chauffer mais tourna la tête de manière mélodramatique pour montrer que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Pas du tout, enfoiré ! cria-t-il avant de radoucir sa voix, presque timidement. Ça ... continua-t-il, ça a un rapport avec ton père ?

Antonio soupira, le regard triste. Bon, finalement, Lovino préférait le voir avec un sourire d'idiot aux lèvres plutôt qu'avec cette mine de chien battu … Huh ? Il venait vraiment de penser ça ? Putain, il s'adoucissait … Il allait devoir regarder des chiens battus pour ne plus être affecté par la mine triste de l'espagnol …

- Oui … répondit Antonio, on vient de m'appeler, d'urgence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'espère être de retour avant ce soir … Tu sais que les tomates sont dans le frigo pour toi ce midi à l'école. Ton sac est prêt aussi. Francis et Arthur passeront te prendre vers sept heures trente. Les cours commençaient à sept-heure cinquante, ta grille horaire est sur la table. N'oublie pas de mettre de la crème solaire. Soit poli. Respect les autres. Ne te mêles pas au mauvaises bandes, ne …

- Arrête ça, c'est pas comme si j'avais jamais été à l'école avant, abruti …

Lovino n'aimait pas quand Antonio passait en mode « papa poule » … Il était plus un gosse, merde ! Mais comme d'habitude, Antonio se contenta de se lever en riant et fit le tour du lit en boxer pour déposer un petit bisou sur le front de Lovino, qui sentit son visage rougir considérablement.

- Putain, arrête, j'ai plus six ans !

- Ha ha, même à six ans tu ne me laissais pas t'embrasser, t'es devenu docile, Lovi~ !

- Pas du tout ! répondit-il en rougissant de plus belle.

- Aw~ ! Et tu ressemble à _un tomatito_ !

Lovino grogna avant de s'enterrer sous la couette. Il entendit le connard rire et s'habiller.

- Bon, Lovi, j'y vais _hasta la tarde_ !

- _Si, bastardo …_

Ensuite, Lovino enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller, si bien qu'Antonio n'était pas sûr de bien entendre ce que Lovino disait :

- Fait attention à toi …

- T'inquiète Lovi, jusqu'à présent je suis revenu entier … Ha ha !

XxXxX

Arthur conduisait la voiture à allure modérée, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient en retard suite aux vociférations de Lovino qui était maintenant assis à l'arrière les bras croisé.

Il portait un slim en jean et un t-shirt noir en col en V. Il avait opté pour une paire de chaussures italiennes. Son premier jour d'école l'ennuyait déjà, et ils n'étaient même pas encore dans l'établissement.

Sur toute la route, il pouvait entendre Francis se plaindre qu'Arthur ne respectait pas le code de la route, alors qu'au contraire, il l'appliquait à la lettre. Le français avait l'air d'avoir peur d'avoir un accident ou quelque chose …

Finalement, la voiture se gara sur le parking réservé aux professeurs, et Lovino sortit sans un regard et en claquant la portière. Son sac Eastpack noir jeté par-dessus son épaule, il entra directement dans le lycée.

Lovino passa devant des tas d'élèves, et évitait de les regarder. De ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir du coin de l'œil, ils avaient tous l'air de porter des pantalons de training avec des baskets. L'italien ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux devant ce manque de style.

Le garçon s'arrêta et sortit la carte de l'école de son sac. Il se dit qu'il devait certainement avoir réunion entre tous les élèves au gymnase, alors il chercha l'endroit. Lorsqu'il trouva, il eut à peine le temps de refermer son sac qu'il fut violement poussé contre un mur.

- Putain, connard, qu'est-ce que tu fous !? Dégage, enfoiré !

Lovino regarda dans les yeux bleus du petit malin qui le tenait par les épaules, l'immobilisant. Il portait des lunettes et avait une espèce de mèche de cheveux qui rebiquait vers le haut.

- Tient, tient … Un p'tit nouveau … Ce ne serait pas un accent espagnol que j'entends ? Encore un mexicain qui à franchit la frontière ?

Lovino pouvait sentir l'odeur d'hamburger et de café dans l'haleine du type. Petit déjeuner très sain …

- J'suis italien, ducon ! Et lâche-moi avant que j'te pète les dents !

Le gars ria à la face de Lovino. Il y avait quelque chose de maléfique dans son regard que Lovino n'aimait pas du tout. Il remarqua également qu'une nuée de personne les entourait avec des yeux pleins d'entrain, et ce que Lovino reconnu comme étant une certaine soif de sang. Expression qu'il avait parfois vu dans le regard des collègues d'Antonio.

- Italien, huh ? Et tu comptes envoyer la mafia à mes trousses pour m'attraper ? T'es une crevette …

- Ta gueule, putain, j'suis pas une crevette !

- Mais regarde, toi ! T'es tout rouge comme une crevette ! C'est pas mignon, ça ? Bébé va piquer une crise ?

Le type lui pinça la joue et Lovino tourna la tête pour ne pas qu'il le touche. Il donna une tape sur la main du gars. Souriant, le mec lui tira sur sa boucle.

Et c'est là que quelque chose claqua dans l'esprit de Lovino. Il lança son poing en plein milieu du visage du type. Fit une espèce de cabriole et finit par le prendre en clef de bras derrière son dos, le visage collé contre le mur.

Le type laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsque son visage se planta dans le mur où Lovino était il y avait à peine deux secondes. La foule fit un petit « wow » d'admiration avant de se mettre à frapper dans les mains et à demander plus de violence.

Lovino roula des yeux et lâcha son emprise. Le type se retourna et sourit à l'italien.

- Bien joué, le nouveau, t'as passé le test …

- Hn ?

- Faut des sacrées couilles pour s'en prendre à moi … Tu peux m'appeler Al.

Il lui tendit une main que Lovino ne saisit pas.

- Putain, connard, tu crois quand même pas que j'vais t'toucher …

- Ha ha ha ha ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Ça t'regarde ? Maintenant dégage que j'aille au gymnase.

- Tu veux un conseil, n'y va pas. Tu te ferais casser la gueule. Attends que la cloche ait sonnée, il y aura des profs et c'est moins risqué …

Voyant qu'il n'y aurait pas de bagarre, la foule de gens se dispersa. Lovino fronça des sourcils en regardant Al. Bon, il avait pas l'air d'être d'un type fiable, mais il se dit qu'il ne donnait pas l'impression de lui vouloir du mal.

- Viens, mec, on va trainer un peu sur le toit en attendant que ça n'sonne. D'ici dix minutes j'crois …

Il se dirigea vers le toit et Lovino se sentit obligé de le suivre, maudissant Arthur pour lui avoir dit qu'ils étaient en retard. Une fois tout en haut de l'établissement, Lovino se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs.

- Hey connard, pourquoi il y a personne ? demanda-t-il à Al alors qu'il commençait à grimper ce qu'il assumait être les escaliers menant au toit.

- Il y a que les nouveaux qui se baladent seuls dans les couloirs. Tu sais jamais ce qui peut te tomber dessus …

- C'est pas ce que j'veux savoir, abruti … Pourquoi il y a personne à l'étage ? Putain …

- Ah, bah c'est parce que c'est mon étage en dehors des heures de cours.

- Quoi ?!

Lovino avait du mal à croire qu'un simple étage pouvait être sous le contrôle d'une seule personne. Il devait avoir une sacrée influence. C'était certainement un des élèves les plus _badass_ de l'école. Il était dans son intérêt de ne pas se mettre contre Al et de rester dans ses filets, dans ce cas …

- C'est simple, mon beau-père est flic. Les gens malins savent que s'ils sont à Thief, c'est qu'ils ont eu des problèmes où qu'ils en auront … Du coup, des cassages de gueule par-ci par-là, et le tour est joué. J'ai mon propre étage. Enfin, techniquement il appartient à ma bande, mais c'est moi le chef …

- Putain … Et vous êtes combien dans cette bande ?

Al ria en poussant la porte devant laquelle ils étaient arrivés.

- Vingt-trois, vingt-quatre si tu veux bien nous rejoindre, mec.

Vingt-deux personnes sous le commandement d'Al ? Impressionnant. Et dire qu'il devait n'avoir que dix-sept ou dix-huit ans …

Une fois sur le toit, Lovino vit une bande d'une dizaine de personne, tous la clope en bouche et regroupés en cercle. Ils portaient tous des trainings (erg). Al était le seul en jean, d'ailleurs un peu trop grand pour lui. Comme sa veste d'aviateur.

Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, en mit une en bouche et tendit le paquet à Lovino :

- Une clope ?

Il grogna et en pris une, la portant à sa bouche. Il n'avait plus fumé depuis quoi ? Onze mois ? C'était la fois où Antonio l'avait surpris avec une cigarette. Il avait boudé toute la semaine, ne souriant plus du tout et n'envoyant à Lovino que des regards tristes à briser le cœur des plus endurcit. L'italien avait craqué, et avait arrêté de fumer, ce qui lui avait valu un câlin de la part de l'espagnol, ainsi qu'un bol de soupe à la tomate faite maison.

Al lui alluma sa cigarette, et Lovino grogna pour le remercier. L'américain alluma ensuite la sienne et décida de présenter Lovino à sa troupe.

- Les gars, voici …

- Lovino, grogna l'intéressé en tirant un coup sur sa clope.

Putain ce que ça lui avait manqué … Certes, le côté « trahir la confiance d'Antonio » lui dévorait l'esprit, mais une cigarette ne tuait personne …

- Ouais, Lovino, il est cool, alors faut pas le faire chier. Il entrera p't'être dans la bande, alors respect. Vas-y Lovino, dis un truc.

Lovino fronça des sourcils, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui demande ça …

- Okay, les cons, j'suis Lovino Vargas. Il y en a un seul qui me fait chier et j'lui envoie la Mafia au cul, _capiche_?

Al plaça un bras au dessus des épaules de Lovino et le mena au bord du toit, protégé par un grillage.

- Bien joué, mec. J'crois qu'ils t'aiment bien. On va bien s'entendre toi et moi.

- Ta gueule.

Al ria et regarda par le grillage. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le parking de l'école. Lovino suivit son regard et réalisa qu'il regardait en direction d'Arthur qui avait oublié quelque chose dans la voiture. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas pourtant …

Plus étrange encore, fut la réaction d'Al qui colla son visage au grillage pour mieux voir. Il serrait le métal si fort que ses jointures devenaient blanches. Al fit bouger ses lèvres pour ne prononcer qu'un simple mot :

- Iggy ?

_A.N/ Et dire que dans mon idée originel, Alfred perdait la mémoire suite à un événement traumatisant xD … Ça aurait été de trop dans cette histoire … Il y avait déjà Mattie alors … _

_Tu sais, ce moment où quand t'écris, t'as aucune idée du passé que tu veux donner aux personnages secondaires et que tu te dis que ça doit être dégueulasse … Ça m'est arrivé pour Mei … « Oh, bah c'est une fille, alors elle s'est faite violer ! Oh bah, elle est tombée enceinte ! Oh bah un coup d'aiguille à tricoter et le tour est joué ! »_

_Je me répugne … Je perds en originalité là … J'sais pas, j'aurait pu dire qu'elle avait vécu avec des animaux dans les bois ou un truc dans le genre … Mais non LE VIOL … Pourquoi j'aime autant faire souffrir mes personnages ? (Fin du chapitre 9 de Kitty n' Jam (ma fic Yu-Gi-Oh!), le personnage principal se fait violer, et j'ai tout écrit, chaque mouvement, et même l'odeur, je suis dégueulasse …)_

_Arg, les pantalons de trainings sont horribles ! Les gens, si vous en porté quotidiennement, cessez cette fautes de goût ! (enfin, si vous vivez dans le 08, c'est normal … xD J'dis ça parce que mon père vit dans le coin de Charleville-Mézière, et qu'on s'amuse à compter les trainings …) J'rigole bien sûr, faites ce que vous voulez, (mais en privé) il parait que c'est confortable …_

_Pour ceux qui se posent des questions pour le SpaMano, vous avez raison._

_Pour ceux qui se posent des questions sur Kiku, vous avez raison._

_C'est dingue, on dirait qu'aucun personnage n'a une vie normal ici … Bon, je ferai en sorte que Lithuania est une vie normal alors … Pas Poland … (Pourquoi je m'entête à partir sur des sub-plots ? Ah ouais, parce que le plot de base est trop court …_

_Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue d'Arthur … Je crois … Il m'en faut aussi un du point de vue de Gilbert, parce qu'il est génial … Après la première journée à Thiefshipping alors …_

_Traduction :_

_Angry Sex : C'est quand on couche alors qu'on est en colère_

_Sad Sex : C'est quand on couche alors qu'on est triste_

_I just want you to bloody fuck me : Je veux juste que tu me nique (baise), bordel (putain)_

_Shut the fuck up : ferme ta gueule_

_Un tomatito : une petite tomate_

_Pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine (Je travaille et je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire, vous avez de la chance que celui-ci était déjà écrit)_

_P't'être pas de chapitre pour Give Me That Back (s'il vous plait, aller la lier, cette histoire à besoin de plus d'amour 3)_

_Please review !_


	6. C6 : Great, a new Freak

**I'm Way Too Old**

Rating : T

WARNING : aucune

Disclaimer : J'possède rien et blah blah blah …

_A/N : Hello people ! Donc chapitre écrit en retard, parce que semaine occupée (travail, sorties, bals, anniversaires, plein air, …)_

_Et voici donc ! Je préviens que mon cerveau n'est pas en état de marche alors que j'écris ces lignes … (Trop crevée … Putain d'handicapés … Ils sont mignons et trop drôles, mais crevant …)_

_Il est minuit vingt, et nous sommes vendredi 16 aout 2013 … Oui, je ne le commence que maintenant … (Je rentre du bar …)_

_Hier j'avais dis que je le commencerais, mais j'ai été regarder le match France/Belgique à la place, ma voisine avait mit sa télé dans la rue pour que les jeunes du village puisse le voir ensemble … Good Time …_

_Avant-hier, j'ai téléchargé HetaOni … et joué toute la nuit (et pleurer aussi …)_

_Il y a deux jour j'ai téléchargé Ao Oni … Et J(ai pas su dormir (Même actuellement, j'ai l'impression que le démon bleu va apparaitre dès que j'ouvrirais une porte …)_

_Il y a trois jours, j'ai téléchargé The Witch's House …_

_Bref … Je n'ai pas eu le temps … Et maintenant, je paye les pots cassés ! Je mettrais l'heure à laquelle j'ai terminé d'écrire dans mon A/N de fin de chapitre :3_

_Now back to Matthew ! Bonne lecture ! _

Chapitre six : Great, a new freak …

Matthew avait son bras posé contre l'appuie de fenêtre de la voiture de Michelle. Son uniforme était un peu trop large pour lui, mais sa tutrice lui avait gentiment promis de l'ajuster pendant la semaine. Matthew était un peu (lire très) maigre, pas au stade où on ne voyait que ses os, mais proche tout de même …

Une mouche vint se poser sur son avant bras. Il la regarda, ne voulant pas lui faire de mal, et donc il ne voulait pas l'écraser, malgré le fait qu'elle l'importunait depuis le début du trajet. Le regard de Michelle se fixa sur Matthew.

- J'espère que tu ne pense pas à tes cicatrices, Matthew …

Le blondinet secoua la tête, puis le bras, faisant s'envoler la mouche. Michelle n'avait pas tardé à découvrir qu'il s'était coupé à nouveau. Elle lui avait fait la morale, choisissant à merveille ses mots. Ça servait d'être psychologue …

- Voilà, mon chou ! On y est ! Prideshipping, la Fière et Belle !

Le slogan de l'école, bien que prétentieux, ce slogan était … Non, juste prétentieux en fait … L'école avait été construite de manière écologique, beaucoup de vert et de bois. La plupart des fondations étaient d'ailleurs en bois, et les isolations en paille ou en chaume par endroit.

En lettre d'or au dessus de la porte d'entrée en chêne décoré, le nom de l'école s'imposait, suivit de son slogan. La voiture déposa Matthew devant l'établissement, mais le canadien ne descendit pas. Il était bien trop nerveux …

- Mattie, je sais que c'est difficile, mais il faut que tu t'imposes …

Hors de question ! Il allait se faire tout petit, et personne ne le remarquerait. Il avait horreur de l'attention, et ce, même avant l'incident de l'année précédente. Il avait bien trop peur, et ne pouvait pas se faire d'amis, malgré sa profonde envie.

Voyant que Matthew ne bougeait pas, Michelle redémarra la voiture. Matthew soupira intérieurement, ravi d'éviter l'école. Michelle allait le ramener à la maison, et il prendrait des cours comme avant. Après tout, ça n'avait été qu'un gros coup de stress …

Michelle gara la voiture sur le parking de l'école, et Matthew grimaça. Trop beau pour être vrai … La femme descendit, et fit le tour de la voiture afin d'ouvrir la porte à Matthew.

- Faut qu'en même pas que j'enlève aussi ta ceinture de sécurité… ria Michelle.

Le blondinet rougit et défit sa ceinture avant de se lever. Michelle referma la portière et verrouilla la voiture. Matthew tira nerveusement sur les manches de son uniforme bleu marine. C'était une tenue unie, une veste bleu marine qu'il avait boutonnée jusque au col, avec un pantalon assorti. Il avait choisi de mettre une chemise blanche en dessous, mais on ne la voyait pas.

Les deux se rendirent dans l'établissement. Les couloirs étaient bondés de garçons portant la même tenue que Matthew, et de filles en mini-jupe bleue ciel à veste rose, avec un gros nœud papillon autour du cou. Matthew ne pu s'empêcher de les trouver élégantes, bien que leurs longues chaussettes ne couvraient pas assez leurs jambes à son gout. Des vêtements aussi courts ne pouvaient amener que des ennuis.

Matthew marchait en fixant le sol, alors que des regards se posaient sur Michelle qui ne fondaient pas dans la masse avec ses vêtements de ville, une petite robe rouge à volant. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bureau du directeur, et furent accueillis par le secrétaire.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama le joyeux secrétaire qui avait l'air trop jeune pour travailler.

Il avait des longs cheveux ébouriffés couleur corbeau, et de grands yeux gris lumineux. Il portait un t-shirt rayé rouge et orange par-dessus un jean clair et une paire de Converse. Un foulard bleu entourait son cou alors qu'il se tenait face à Michelle et Matthew, leur serrant la main alternativement.

- Je suis Mokuba, le petit frère de M. Kaiba, le directeur il est actuellement au téléphone, mais vous pouvez vous assoir ici en attendant.

Il leur désigna un canapé en cuir blanc, et ils s'y assirent. Mokuba partit fouiller dans les tiroirs derrière lui, et sortit un dossier qu'il ouvrit sur le bureau.

- Matthew Williams ? demanda-t-il.

Michelle répondit par l'affirmative, et laissa Mokuba parcourir ses fiches.

- Ah, j'ai trouvé. Matthew Williams … Bon parcours scolaire, étude à domicile l'année précédente. Je vois mutisme sélectif ici …

Matthew baissa la tête, désirant s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil pour ne jamais être retrouvé à nouveau. Il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de sa maladie, et surtout qu'on le regardait comme un animal …

- Oui, répondit Michelle, il ne sait pas parler, mais sait parfaitement écouter en classe et répondre aux interrogations écrites. Les travaux personnels lui font beaucoup de mal, mais quand il est aidé, il peut le faire également.

Matthew ne savait pas pourquoi Michelle parlait de cela, après tout, il était déjà inscrit, pas besoin d'argumenter …

- D'accord, répondit Mokuba, j'en informerais le corps enseignant.

Ah, c'était pour ça … Michelle pensait vraiment à tout …

- Excusez-moi, demanda-t-elle, j'aime beaucoup votre prénom, d'où vient-il ?

Mokuba sourit et répondit très fièrement :

- C'est japonais. Je suis né là-bas et j'y ais passé mon enfance. Mon père est le directeur de la Kaiba Corporation.

- Les magasins de jouets ? s'exclama Michelle. Impressionnant !

Au moment, où elle allait poser plus de questions, la porte du bureau du directeur s'ouvrit. Un grand homme brun aux yeux bleus perçants leur demanda d'entrer.

Matthew tremblait comme une feuille d'arbre, mais suivit Michelle dans le bureau. M. Kaiba leur désigna des fauteuils en cuir blancs, dans lesquels ils s'assirent après lui avoir serré la main.

- Bien, fit le directeur, je vais faire ça très brièvement.

Il parlait de manière très posée et froide, avec de la distance dans la voix, comme si ça le peinait de leur parler.

- Je suis Monsieur Seto Kaiba, et ton nouveau directeur, Matthew.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du garçon à l'entente de son nom. M. Kaiba le regardait droit dans les yeux, mais le canadien refusait catégoriquement de faire de même.

- Les règles les plus importantes ici sont : pas de violence, pas de produits illicites, et surtout, aucun racisme ne sera toléré, il en va de même pour l'homophobie et la discrimination féminine. Quiconque enfreint ces règles ce voit renvoyer immédiatement. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Matthew hocha la tête, les yeux brillant, comme s'il allait pleurer.

- Je suis au courant pour ta maladie, mais je ne te ferais pas de cadeau pour autant. Je sais que si tu travailles, tu es capable de prouesses. Je ne veux pas que tu salisses la réputation de cet établissement. Voici un plan de l'école. À partir de maintenant, tu te débrouilles par toi même.

Il se leva et s'inclina légèrement avant de congédier Matthew et Michelle.

XxXxX

Matthew se tenait devant la porte de sa prochaine classe. Religion, avec Madame Rossignon. Cela sonnait français, peut-être venait-elle d'un pays francophone … Il n'avait cours que dans cinq minutes, mais c'était son premier et il ne tenait pas à être en retard.

Le garçon s'appuyait contre un casier, et sursauta lorsqu'on lui tapota contre l'épaule. Il se retourna pour faire face à un garçon brun au sourire _Colgate_.

- Ve … Excuse-moi, t'es sur mon casier …

Matthew se retira, rougissant légèrement d'embarras.

- Merci ! Tu as cours avec Mme Rossignon aussi ? J'ai cours avec elle, elle est jeune mais très vieux jeu, tu ne trouve pas ? Ve … Au fait je m'appelle Feliciano, tu t'appelles comment ?

Matthew n'avait compris qu'un mot sur deux à cause de son accent prononcé, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur son pays d'origine. Ce qu'il avait compris, c'était que le petit sous caféine devant lui se nommait Feliciano, et qu'il venait de lui demander son prénom.

Matthew fit un pas en arrière, nerveux de devoir « adresser la parole » à quelqu'un. Il devint rouge, et regarda ses pieds.

- Ve ? T'as pas envie de me parler ? Oh non ! Tu ne m'aimes pas c'est ça ? Je suis horrible ! Pourquoi je t'ai parlé, j'aurais du le voir tout de suite que tu ne m'aimais pas !

Et il se mit à pleurer.

À chaudes larmes.

Déjà que Matthew n'était pas très bavard, comment consoler un adolescent visiblement bipolaire ? Alors il se mit à paniquer, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Rapidement, ils étaient deux à pleurer assis sur le sol.

- Feliciano ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis par terre ? C'est genre trop sale, quoi !

- Feliks ! hurla Feliciano en sautant dans les bras du nouvel arrivant.

- Woah, arrêtes de pleurer Feli, tu vas carrément mouiller mon uniforme ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Ve ! J'me suis fais un ennemi ! pleurnicha Feliciano en désignant Matthew, qui sur le coup du stress s'était mis en boule, indifférent du regard que lui portait les autres.

- Genre, lol, quoi … Tu lui as fait quoi à ce pauvre nouveau, Feli ?

Feliks s'approcha de Matthew et posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant une nouvelle fois sursauter.

- Hey, p'tit mec … fit-il, t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, Feli est gentil. Il est genre, trop bavard et tout ça … mais il est super sympa.

Matthew ne releva pas la tête. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Toute cette pression n'était pas bonne pour Matthew. En s'habillant ce matin, il savait qu'il allait avoir plusieurs crises de larmes … Il en avait même eu une avant de monter dans la voiture. C'était la forme que prenait sa panique pour s'exprimer. Certain criait, d'autre faisait de hyperventilation, lui, il pleurait et se roulait en boule.

- Ve, je suis désolé …

- Genre, j'savais que c'était d'ta faute, Feli ! rétorqua Feliks.

Matthew sentit un poids se lever dans sa poitrine : sa crise s'apaisait. Il sembla se rendre compte que maintenant qu'il était dans un lieu public et se releva en tremblant.

- Ça va ? demanda Feliciano.

Matthew ne réagit pas tout de suite, préférant fixer ses chaussures, encore rouge d'embarras par rapport à sa crise de panique.

- Genre, p't'être qu'il t'aime vraiment pas, en fait …

Matthew soupira, pris son courage à deux mains, et tremblant, il sortit son petit carton de la poche de son uniforme. Il le tendit à Feliks et Feliciano qui le lire et fronçant des sourcils.

- Matteo ? demanda Feliciano.

Matthew le regarda de travers.

- C'est l'italien pour Matthew, répondit Feliks. Feli a tendance à donner des surnom par rapport à sa langue natal … Non mais, lol quoi … ll m'appelle Felice, alors que Feliciano et Feliks ont la même origine …

Ces gens parlaient beaucoup … Matthew n'était vraiment pas habitué à autant d'attention. Il n'avait qu'une envie, disparaitre sur place, devenir invisible. Peut-être qu'en se le répétant, il allait finir par devenir transparent, comme ces gens qui se disent qu'ils auront une bonne journée …

- Matteo … Ve … Ça veut dire « don de Dieu » en Hébreu ! Tu dois être quelqu'un de spécial …

Matthew laissa échapper un sourire sarcastique … Lui ? Spécial ? Et en quoi ?

- Feli, t'a même appris l'origine des prénoms ? Genre, t'es mazo ou quoi ?

- Ve … C'est M. Roderich qui me les a fait étudier …

- Et Feliks, ça veut dire quoi ?

- Ça vient du latin _Felix_, qui veut dire « heureux » …

- Wow, Feli, on le porte carrément trop bien !

Le souhait de Matthew semblait s'être exhaussé. Ils ne le remarquaient même plus. Il soupira et se rendit dans la classe. Il s'assit au dernier rang, et attendit que la cloche sonne.

XxXxX

Les élèves avaient déjà pris place pour la plupart. Matthew remarqua que Feliciano arrivait, seul, ce qui signifiait que Feliks n'était pas dans la même classe. Cependant, il ne semblait pas savoir où il se placer, comme si c'était sa première fois entre ses murs. Il avait bien parlé comme s'il connaissait la prof non ?

Il s'assit près de la fenêtre, sur le dernier banc libre. Il posa son coude sur la table et reposa sa tête dans le creux de sa main, comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière heure de cours.

Enfin, la sonnerie retentit, et la prof arriva sur le gong, pantelante et en sueur. Elle commença immédiatement son discours de prof, sur un ton plein d'énergie et de vitalité. Elle avait un corps assez sexy, et de magnifique yeux bleus caché par une paire de petites lunettes rectangulaires à monture noire. Elle avait des cheveux noir coupé en un court carré plongeant. Le plus distrayant étant sa bouche aux lèvres plates, et où une dent dépassait. Matthew ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder cette dent.

- Bonjour, je suis Mlle Rossignon, mais vous pouvez m'appelez Madame. Je serais votre prof de Religion, de géographie et, c'est nouveau au programme, de français pour le reste de l'année. Bon, maintenant que je me suis présentée, à vous de faire de même !

Voyant que personne ne réagissait, elle frappa dans ses mains rapidement :

- Allez-allez, on se réveil ! C'est lundi matin pour tout le monde !

La première rangée

se présenta, et Matthew essaya de retenir quelques prénoms. Après quelque temps, vint le tour de Feliciano.

- Je suis Feliciano Vargas. Je suis italien, mais j'ai grandis en Autriche avec mon tuteur. Je n'ai pas connu ma mère et mon père m'a abandonné quand j'avais cinq ans.

- Feliciano, l'interrompit la professeur. Tout le monde ici le sait, tu aimes parler, mais on ne te demandait pas de détails aussi précis sur ta vie privée …

- Ve … Euh … J-J'aime les pasta et les pizzas. Plus tard, j'aimerais être fabricant de bonbons artisanaux.

- C'est bien, tu as de l'ambition dis-moi …

- Oui, c'est parce que quand j'étais petit, on ne me donnait jamais de bonbons, alors j'ai décidé que quand je serais grand j'en fabriquerais !

La professeur soupira, et avant que Feliciano puisse allez encore plus loin dans sa vie privée, elle donna la parole aux autres.

Matthew voyait les têtes et les prénoms défilés, trop nerveux pour les écouter … Bientôt viendrait son tour … Le garçon devant lui terminant, la prof demanda à « La nouvelle tête » au dernier rang de se présenter.

Le canadien se mit à trembler. Ouvrant la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle. T'as perdu ta langue ?

Oui …

- Oh c'est Matteo ! répondit Feliciano. Enfin, c'est Matthew, ou Matteo en italien ! Ça veut dire « don de Dieu » ! Vous votre prénom c'est Odile, non ? Ve, c'est allemand, Ça vient de _odo, « _richesse » ! Vous êtes riche madame ?

- Feliciano, reste en place. L'avertit la professeur. Donc Matthew, parle-nous un peu de toi.

Matthew sentit tous les regards posés sur lui, des sueurs froides lui parcourant le dos. Il ne pouvait pas répondre, mais cette fois il ne voulait pas non plus. Il était beaucoup trop nerveux … Peut-être qu'en se concentrant à nouveau, il pourrait devenir invisible ?

- Ve ! Matteo ne sait pas parler, il a un mutisme sélectif ! s'écria Feliciano.

Maintenant, tout le monde le regardait comme un animal de foire. Le pire étant la prof qui roula des yeux. Ensuite, elle dit quelque chose en français. Matthew le comprit évidemment, et sentant son cœur se serré, il se leva brusquement et sortit en pleurant, laissant la porte claquer derrière lui. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : rentrer.

La voix de la prof résonnant encore dans sa tête … Ces quatre mots qu'il haïssait tant :

« _Génial, un nouveau monstre …_ »

_A/N : C'était une horreur … Je vous jure ! En ayant fini le chapitre, je me suis rappelé que Feliks aurait du être à Thiefshipping normalement … Ça m'enlève une side-story, mais j'avais pas envie de réécrire … J'étais tellement ensommeillée, que j'ai commencer à décrire l'arrivée de Ludwig, en me demandant s'il était nouveau par rapport à Feli qui … Puis je me suis souvenu qu'à la base il est à Thief aussi … Watashi no baka … Il est temps de dormir !_

_Il est 5h34 au fait …_

_Yeah, oh, et j'ai commencer en anglais aussi, semblant oublier que ce n'était pas ma langue maternelle …_

_Donc, il est court comme chapitre, mais au moins, j'ai 3000 mots (je m'étais fixée 4000 mots/chapitre) et donc je compenserais en écrivant le prochain chapitre beaucoup plus long._

_Mais comme je suis crevée, je ne vais pas insérer des paragraphes expliquant que Matthew n'a qu'une envie dès qu'il met les pieds dans l'école : se barrer. (C'est pour ça qu'il s'en va quand la prof l'insulte)_

_Au fait, cette prof, c'est la mienne, et c'est un monstre. J'avais pas le courage de créer des OCs … et c'est pour ça que l'école est dirigépar Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!) … Yeah, whateva' …_

_Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je suis bloquée dans l'histoire, je ne sais toujours pas comment la réunion entre Al et Iggy devrait se passer MAIS C'EST L'HISTOIRE DE BASE, nom di Djou ! (ouais, je jure en patois maintenant …)_

_Et les fautes d'orthographes sont faites exprès ! … Fatigue = Déconnexion cérébrale = pas d'orthographe. _

_Et chaque review = un bonbon pour Feli, et un câlin pour Mattie !_

_Donc, le chapitre sera posté un peu plus tard que d'habitude, puisque j'ai besoin de dormir, mais il sera là le vendredi … Et maintenant, il faut que je me concentre sur Give Me That Back!_

_Et tant que j'y suis, merci à Niniel Kirkland qui ne rate pas une occasion pour mettre un petit review ! Et comme je l'aime bien Nini-chan, je vais vous demandez de lire sa fic « Lilium », qui est très bien écrite :D_

_Vous êtes toujours là ? Pourquoi ? Je viens de vous demander de lire Lilium ! C'est un ordre ! _

_Bonne nuit …_

_*Ronfle bruyamment*_

_Review plz ?_


End file.
